Le trou noir
by veronique2
Summary: Fersen laisse une étrange carte à André. pairing oscar/andre


TITRE: LE TROU NOIR FIC TERMINEE

CATEGORIE: ROMANCE/HUMOUR/LIME TRES LEGER

COUPLE (s : Oscar/ANDRE

REVIEWS:Avec plaisir, bonnes et mauvaises mais pour les mauvaises soyez construtifs, toutes reviews bêtement méchante et gratuite sera supprimée.

RATING: POUR Cause de scènes un petit peu « chaudes » public limité adulte

DISCLAIMER: Lady Oscar ( la rose de Versailles) appartient à son seul auteur Riyoko Ikeda et TMS .Je n'en ai pas les droits. Ceci est une fiction écrite par un fan pour les fans qui n'a aucune autre intention que de distraire et n'en retire aucun bénéfice. : .

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : Une vieille idée, reprise d'une de mes fics de qaf en anglais reprise la sauce Lady oscar.…

Le trou noir

Oscar et André étaient sur le chemin de Versailles. Une nouvelle journée de travail commençait. André baillait. Encore endormi, il n'avait pas le moindre soupçon de ce qui se tramait a quelques centimètres de lui, sur le cheval d'à côté. Oscar avait le regard fixé sur l'horizon, silencieuse, elle semblait concentrée. André la regarda un instant, elle devait penser à son emploi du temps de la journée. Il ne dit pas un mot.  
Oscar émit un petit soupir discret. Elle essayait de garder une contenance. Elle se disait que ce n'était pas raisonnable, qu'il lui fallait arrêter, mais pourtant, elle n'en faisait rien. Ca lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien certaines périodes semblaient plus propices que d'autres au phénomène, ou bien alors c'était avec l'âge. En tout cas, la sensation la berçait au rythme des mouvements de son cheval. C'était agréable. Elle décida de s'aventurer un peu plus, et serra un peu plus les cuisses et bougea d'un millimètre. La sensation ne s'en fit que plus intense soudainement. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin. Oh oui, là c'était bien se disait t'elle. Elle ne décida de bouger qu'après une ou deux minutes en se demandant de gauche ou de droite, lequel serait le plus agréable.

André s'ennuyait ferme, Oscar ne parlait pas ce matin. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle était toujours aussi concentrée, les joues un peu rouges.

" Tu vas bien Oscar?" se demanda t'il espérant qu'elle ne couve pas une fièvre.

Trop préoccupée à satisfaire sa zone érogène, Oscar ne l'entendit même pas.

Et puis elle le fit, le parfait petit mouvement qui pressait juste au bon endroit de son intimité. Ses joues s'empourprèrent un peu plus au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait. Le mouvement était imperceptible pour tout autre qu'elle et toujours concentrée elle paraissait à André comme figée.

André était intrigué, il ne faisait pas si chaud ce matin, il y avait même une brise un peu fraîche qui frappait ses joues.

" Oscar, tu es rouge, tu te sens bien ? J'ai peur que tu couves quelque chose " insista t'il inquiet

Puis le moment d'extase arriva, elle émit un petit soupir étouffé.

"Oscar, tu m'écoutes? Tu vas bien?"  
" Comment?" fit t'elle encore sous le coup des émotions.  
" Tu vas bien? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce matin, tu es bizarre"  
" Tout va très bien André, tout va très très bien" fit t'elle avec un sourire étrange.

Elle reprit ses esprits, avec tout cela, elle avait un peu traîné.

" André, nous sommes en retard, mettons les chevaux au galop" ordonna t'elle.

Ils arrivèrent à Versailles et Oscar passa ses hommes en revue. Elle repensait au petit exercice du matin, fort agréable, et que son corps lui réclamait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Cela après coup, l'embêtait toujours. Ce devait être sa nature de femme qui venait la perturber. Avant, elle se le refusait, dans tous les sens du terme, mais avec l'âge, elle était de plus en plus titillée. Elle soupira. Cette chose là, lui était interdite. Elle n'en était d'ailleurs pas mécontente. Elle avait de la chance, quelque part. Elle le savait. Même si sa vie était dure, de ne pas avoir à se marier et subir les assauts d'un mari indésirable. Elle repensait à Charlotte de Polignac avec tristesse. Cette petite avait préféré mourir. Elle pouvait le comprendre, d'autres préféraient également une vie au couvent. Qu'il était dur d'être une femme dans cette époque. Des machines à enfanter. On se moquait bien de savoir ce qu'elles ressentaient. On préférait même sauver l'enfant à la mère si l'accouchement se passait mal. Elle avait donc de la chance dans son malheur. Elle ne connaîtrait jamais cela.

Cependant, elle détestait se l'avouer mais elle avait un corps et un coeur de femme. Et son coeur de femme battait pour le beau nordique qui ne vivait que pour la Reine. D'un autre coté, son corps lui réclamait d'être traité en femme. Seulement voilà, tout lui était impossible. Finalement, la meilleure des solutions était ce qu'elle vivait là. C'est à dire : RIEN

Pendant ce temps, André qui revenait des écuries royales, croisa Fersen.

"Oh André, comment allez vous?"  
" Bien"  
" Et Comment va Oscar ? Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai vu"  
" Très bien aussi, elle est avec le comte de Girodelle, ils passent les hommes en revue"  
" Ah, j'aurais aimé la revoir avant mon départ, mais je ne pense pas que cela sera possible"  
" Votre départ? Vous partez?"  
"Oui, pas pour longtemps, un mois, dans le sud de la France, je vais y voir ma soeur qui rend elle même visite à une amie"  
" Je vous souhaite un très bon voyage alors " dit André.  
" Oh, et puis, si je vous en faisais profiter, après tout !" dit t'il tout haut "Je ne vois pas à qui d'autre, je pourrais donner cela... Et cela vous ferait le plus grand bien, vous êtes toujours avec Oscar, vous ne devez pas avoir de vie!"  
" Pardon? Mais de quoi parlez vous?" dit André.

Fersen sortit une petite carte dorée.

" Je vous la donne, elle est valable pour l'année, tout est payé, vous me la rendrez à mon retour"

André prit la petite carte, et se mit à lire.

Le trou noir, 18 rue du faubourg St Antoine

"Mais qu'est ce que ?" dit André?  
" Vous ne connaissez pas?" dit Fersen étonné " Mon vieux, il vous faut sortir un peu plus... C'est le dernier endroit à la mode..."  
" A la mode ? A la mode de quoi?" Interrogea André

Fersen murmura :  
" Pour les libertins..."

André fixa la petite carte.

" Mais, euh, je ne suis pas intéressé... Enfin, non c'est pas ce que je veux dire! Mais enfin"  
" Tout est payé, y a pas de mal André...je prends toujours la chambre 21, c'est mon chiffre porte bonheur, elle est a moi tous les mardi, jeudi et samedi  
" Autant que cela..." fit André  
" Comme ça vous avez le choix, pour semer Oscar..." fit Fersen en riant

André ne savait que penser. Dire qu'il n'était pas tenté aurait été complètement faux. Mais en même temps... cela le dérangeait.

" Mais enfin, si euh, Monsieur de Fersen, si ces dames, vous attendent vous... Que diront t'elles quand..."  
" Que nenni! Elles se savent pas que c'est moi, tout comme je ne sais pas qui elles sont"  
" Comment?"  
" Tout est dans le nom de cet établissement"  
" Pardon?"  
" Le trou noir, ça se passe dans le noir total, vous ne voyez pas qui est votre partenaire, anonymat assuré. Interdiction de parler..."  
" C'est ce qui rend la chose plus excitante! Bon j'avoue de temps en temps, on se prend un coup de pied ou un coup de coude maladroit, ce sont les risques, il fait tellement noir"  
" Et ça ne vous dérange pas de ne pas savoir qui..."  
" Non au contraire, comme cela pas d'embarras après ! On vient pour le sexe, et c'est tout. Et vu le prix ce n'est que de la noblesse de haut niveau... Du coup, vous imaginez l'embarras si l'on se reconnaissait "  
" Mais, c'est toujours entre hommes et femmes, il n'y a pas de risque de..."  
" Rassurez vous, c'est bien géré, pour les autres, il y a une autre adresse..."

"Ah oui... De toute façon, vous ne risquez rien, anonymat total, je vous le dit! Y a pas de mal a se faire du bien" fit Fersen en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule d'André " surtout que je vous sens tendu...ces derniers temps, ça vous relaxera un peu"  
" Euh, non non "  
" Bon je vous laisse, faites en bon usage!" fit Fersen avec un éclatant sourire.

André rangea la petite carte dans une poche.

Pendant ce temps, Oscar était de surveillance devant la porte de la Marquise d'Alençon. Elle entendait la discussion que l'occupante de l'appartement partageait avec une autre femme.

" Je vous assure que c'était monsieur de Fersen." dit t'elle.  
" Vous croyez?"  
" Oui, chambre 21? C'est sa chambre, il la réserve tous les mardi, jeudi et samedi"  
" Vous me dites que si je veux passer du bon temps avec monsieur de Fersen, je n'ai qu'à demander la chambre 21"  


" Voila, voila" acquiesça la marquise.  
" Le trou noir vous dites. "

Oscar ne savait pas si elle avait bien compris ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Elle fit un bref résumé dans sa tête, un lieu où les gens faisaient l'amour dans le noir total, anonymat complet… et où le comte de Fersen se rendait régulièrement chambre 21 ! Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment diable pouvait t'elle être sûre de la chose, si cela était anonyme ! La question fut posée par l'amie de la marquise.

" C'est bien simple, j'ai posté un ami en surveillance pour vérifier les dires de la comtesse de Bière"  
" Pas de doute possible donc"  
" Aucun, vous voulez Fersen, il vous suffit d'aller le cueillir chambre 21"

Le coeur d'Oscar s'emballa. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son esprit, en une seconde, lui ait envoyé le message d'aller saisir l'occasion de devenir une femme dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle croisa les bras. C'était inadmissible.

Mais voila, elle le savait dans des conditions normales elle était condamnée a être telle Jeanne d'Arc et ne s'en plaignait pas trop, vu qu'il lui était impossible d'être avec l'être aimé. Elle soupira.  
" Non mais à quoi je pense, je perds la tête" se disait t'elle.

" Mais dites moi, madame la marquise, n'est ce pas dangereux?"  
" Comment cela?"  
" Eh bien si j'y vais, il y a des risques, enfin, je ne veux pas tomber enceinte"

"Ah oui" fit Oscar en acquiesçant

La comtesse répondit « Ne vous inquiétez pas, les hommes se retirent avant, cela fait plus de six mois que je m'y rend, je n'ai eu aucun soucis. »

Oscar n'en revenait pas elle même de porter autant d'intérêt à la question aussi. Elle ne songeait tout de même pas ... " Non non, " se disait t'elle.  
Oscar se raidissait  
" Mais en ce moment, j'ai un grave problème!! J'ai d'autre choses plus sérieuses à penser"

" Oui " continuait la petite voix "C'est mieux de se laisser aller sur la selle du cheval"

" Mais ça suffit !" cria t'elle soudain.

La marquise en sursauta. Elle ouvrit la porte

" Pardon colonel, nous ne voulions pas vous offenser"

Oscar devint rouge  
" Oh non, non, j'étais embêtée par une mouche..."

Tout le reste de la matinée, Oscar le passa entre "c'est honteux, abominable et tu en as envie, tu es adulte, ton corps le veux, c'est Fersen, c'est ta chance"

L'après midi ne fut pas meilleure. Elle ne considérait toujours pas l'éventualité de s'y rendre, pourtant elle élaborait la technique :  
-Prendre une robe dans l'armoire qu'elle s'était toujours interdite d'ouvrir.  
-Trouver une perruque

Son coeur battait à tout rompre rien qu'en y pensant. Puis, elle le vit arriver. Elle n'y avait pas pensé jusque là, il venait de finir son travail, André.

" Alors Oscar, tu as une idée, de ce que l'on pourrait faire ce soir pour se divertir?"

La question était toute ordinaire mais Oscar le regarda avec des petits yeux.

"Une partie de carte? Je veux la revanche !"

André... Comment semer André... ? Il la suivait partout

Même si elle ne considérait toujours pas s'y rendre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à une façon de se débarrasser d'André. Mais voila, si elle lui donnait un conges, il la harcèlerait de questions et ne partirait pas pour autant...

" Alors, Oscar?"

" Comment?"

" Tu es ailleurs en ce moment " lui dit t'il un peu triste.

Il savait le penchant de la jeune femme pour Fersen.

Il ne se résigna pas à dire que le comte serait absent pour un mois. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt par quelqu'un d'autre de toute manière.

" André, nous sommes bien mardi?

" Oui..."

Son coeur s'emballait follement et si pour une fois dans sa vie, elle faisait quelque chose d'un peu fou!?

" Je te donne ta soirée. Tu as beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps un peu de repos te ferait du bien"

André fut étonné, mais repensa aussitôt à la carte de Fersen.

" Très bien " lui répondit t'il sans résistance.

Il ne savait pas si il irait mais la tentation était grande. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans les bras d'une femme et cette fois, celle ci, ne le reconnaîtrait pas, ne lui demanderait rien en échange. C'était quelque part parfait.

Oscar fut étonnée de la docilité de son ami.

" Que comptes faire alors?" lui demanda t'elle.

" J'irai sans doute voir Paul...Tu sais il s'occupait des chevaux..."

" Ah oui, parfait" dit t'elle " je m'en rappelle, tu lui transmettra mes amitiés"

Voila se disait t'elle. André ne serait pas là, tout cela était précipité certes, mais cela ne fit que renforcer la décision fraîchement prise en quelques secondes.

Ce soir, elle allait tenter quelque chose d'incroyable, de dingue, elle allait mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie, découvrir des choses inconnues et tout cela dans les bras de Fersen sans compromettre son intégrité aux yeux du monde. Il n 'y aurait qu'elle pour le savoir.  
Son coeur battait avec une petite pointe d'excitation, mêlée d'appréhension. Elle allait devenir une femme ce soir. Nul doute que Fersen serait un merveilleux amant d'un soir.

André et Oscar se quittèrent à la sortie de Versailles.

André avait prit lui aussi sa décision : Ce soir, chambre 21.

Par chance, Oscar arriva dans un château désert. Son père avait du partir pour une mission à l'improviste.

Elle demanda à Grand-mère de l'habiller pour aller à un bal. Celle ci ravie, jura au nom du seigneur de ne rien révéler à personne. La vieille dame était bien trop contente que sa petite fille, acceptait enfin de porter une robe. Elle lui sortit même une perruque brune, que sa mère avait portée lors d'un bal costumé.

Oscar ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette robe.  
Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Soudain en se regardant dans la glace, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas entrain de faire la pire bêtise de sa vie.

Elle resta quelques minutes devant le miroir.

" Je veux savoir " dit t'elle et puis elle prit un petit bouquin, sur le sujet pour lire dans le carrosse.

Plus elle s'approchait de Paris, plus son coeur battait.  
Ce soir serait son grand soir. Elle s'attendait à tout au meilleur comme au pire, ne sachant pas où elle mettait les pieds  
Mais une chose était certaine, c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle prit l'entrée des dames, et paya l'abonnement. C'était une coquette somme.

" Madame, a t'elle bien lu le règlement?" demanda la tenancière

" Oui"

" Un numéro préféré, ou je vous choisi une chambre au hasard?"

" Le 21" dit t'elle soudain

" Très bien, le monsieur de la 21 n'est pas encore arrivé, je vous laisse vous installer, surtout si cela ne se passe pas dans les conditions que vous le désirez, vous avez la sonnette à coté du lit, le personnel interviendra, sur ce amusez vous bien"

Oscar se déshabilla dans l'antichambre. Le règlement stipulait qu'aucun vêtement, bijou ou quelques marques de reconnaissance ne devaient être portés. Elle ne retira pas sa perruque cependant.

Elle était entièrement nue. Cela lui faisait étrange. Elle pensa un instant faire demi tour, puis se regonflant de courage, entra dans la pièce obscure.

Un noir opaque. Ce n'était pas pratique. Elle tâtonna pour trouver le lit.  
Elle buta enfin. Heureusement la pièce ne devait avoir aucun autre meuble pour éviter que les gens ne se cognent en cherchant.  


Elle monta sur le lit le coeur battant. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures.

" Qu'est ce que je fais là ?" se dit t'elle soudain

"Allez ma grande, tu sais faire la guerre! Tu sauras faire l'amour... L'amour avec Fersen.

Son coeur se mit à battre de plus belle. L'impatience se mêlait à l'appréhension.

Elle entendit le cliquetis de la porte et son coeur sursauta.

Il venait d'entrer.

Surtout quoi qu'il se passe se dit t'elle, je ne dois pas prononcer un mot. Si il me découvre, je ne survivrai pas à la honte.

André entra, lui aussi, tout nu et avançait lentement dans l'obscurité se demandant s'il y avait bien un lit. Il finit par buter sur celui ci. Son coeur battait aussi. Il était fou de faire cela.

Oscar ne bougea pas d'un millimètre figée à l'idée que Fersen se trouvait là sur le lit, nu.

André tâtonna de la main, et toucha ce qu'il pensait être le bras de l'inconnue.

Oscar sentit la main de celui qu'elle pensait être Fersen sur sa jambe.

Il caressa la jambe d'Oscar, la peau était douce, au premier contact, cela le rassura, la femme devait être jeune.

Oscar frissonna sous le toucher. Son coeur allait exploser. Fersen était la, Fersen la touchait, Fersen allait la faire sienne. Elle allait devenir une femme.

André trouva le bras bien long et se rendit compte soudain qu'il ne trouvait pas l'épaule mais le pied.  
Un peu surpris. Il se tourna donc dans le sens inverse pour être dans le même sens que la jeune femme. Jeune femme qui ne faisait aucun geste. Qu'attendait t'elle donc? Qu'il fasse tout?

Après tout, ce n'était pas évident dans ce noir. Il fit un léger mouvement du bras et l'effleura : son sein. Il posa sa main dessus. "Pas très gros, mais bien fait " pensa André.

Oscar crut défaillir. Il avait la main sur un de ses seins. Sensation nouvelle et incroyable.  
Elle aurait du être outrée, et puis personne ne l'avait jamais touchée ainsi, mais c'était comme au matin même : Agréable. La main semblait ferme, douce et imposante.

Il commença à la caresser, elle sentit ses tétons durcirent sous les caresses

Elle osa enfin poser sa main sur le dos de son partenaire. Sa peau était si douce. Elle parcoura de sa main, ce dos tout aussi imposant.  
Elle s'aventura même à aller un peu bas jusqu'aux fesses. Des fesses parfaites pensaient t'elle. Jusque là tout ce passait bien. Fersen était comme dans ses rêves, doux, et elle appréciait grandement ce corps d'homme qu'elle tâtonnait.

André trouva enfin les lèvres après le cou de la jeune femme et ce baiser le transporta. Les lèvres de cette femme étaient succulentes. Des frissons le parcouraient.

Oscar, elle s'abandonnait à ce premier baiser, sans retenu. Ses lèvres l'attiraient à se laisser 

envahir.

Le jeune écuyer reprit ensuite sa respiration, jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi bien avec une jeune femme. Cela avait été toujours agréable mais pas à ce point. Elle était douce, et sa peau le rendait fou.

Oscar était au comble du bonheur. Tout se passait à merveilles pour une situation qui de prime abord n'était pas si évidente.  
Les caresses se firent plus poussées. Oscar désirait plus, toujours plus. Elle découvrait le plaisir physique avec passion. Elle n'avait pas peur. Il lui semblait vivre un rêve.

Elle caressa ses longs cheveux détachés, si seulement, ils n'étaient pas dans l'obscurité, elle pourrait découvrir ce corps par ses propres yeux.

André aussi se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette femme aux formes si parfaites. Elle devait être magnifique.

Soudain, il buta son pied un peu fermement contre elle.

" Je ne vous ai pas fait mal j'espère" lança t'il soudain inquiet.

Oscar se figea. Ce n'était pas la voix de Fersen

" Ah, euh, c'est vrai on ne peut pas parler, c'est pour cela que vous ne répondez pas! Oh! J'empire la situation…" dit André troublé.

Cette voix, elle la reconnue entre toutes ! André !

Comment se pouvait t'il ? Comment ? Pourquoi, impossible. En quelques secondes tout était chamboulé dans son esprit.  
Comment diable André était arrivé là, à la place de Fersen.

Elle était piégée, elle ne pouvait pas parler. L'horreur, il la reconnaîtrait tout de suite.

Elle pourrait s'enfuir, oui pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle fasse comprendre que l'envie lui était passée et partir très vite

C'était sans compter les lèvres du jeune homme qui vinrent se poser sur son ventre et lui rappeler le doux délice qu'elle vivait jusqu'a présent.

Les baisers d'André l'enivraient !

" Mon dieu ' se disait t'elle " c'est André, il faut que j'arrête tout, c'est André"

André sentit la jeune femme un peu plus tendue. Il redoubla donc ses efforts ce qui transporta Oscar.

" Qu'importe" se dit t'elle " Il ne le saura jamais, je verrais cela plus tard... J'en ai trop envie..."

Son coeur redoubla de battements, mais elle était impatiente. Enfin il l'a fit sienne

" Quoi!!" cria t'il soudain.

" Que se passe t'il?" pensa t'elle, "J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?"  
" Vous êtes vierge!" fit André choqué, " Mais, ça ne va pas de venir dans un endroit pareil, alors 

qu'on a jamais fait cela auparavant"

Elle soupira. Même dans l'anonymat, elle devait subir la bonne morale d'André.

" Je suppose que vous devez avoir vos raisons, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop mal"

Elle n'avait pas eu mal, elle n'avait même rien senti, tant l'excitation avait été grande, elle fit un petit geste pour qu'il continue. Il n'allait tout de même pas l'abandonner là parce qu'elle était vierge.

" Bien" dit t'il.

André fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour combler sa jeune partenaire et ne pas lui faire regretter la décision qu'il l'avait amenée dans cette chambre.

Oscar atteint les sommets du plaisir la première et accueillie dans ses bras, un André tout aussi satisfait. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, contents.

André l'embrassa une dernière fois dans le cou avant de se relever. Oscar ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation.

" Je… Je sais que j'ai parlé, rompu les règles, mais j'ai vraiment aimé cette soirée en votre compagnie" dit t'il. " Je… Je n'aurais pas dû être ici, un ami est parti, il m'a prêté sa carte..."

Elle venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi André était là et non Fersen. Le suédois, ce traître était parti en laissant sa carte à André ! André avait sauté l'occasion pour en profiter, raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas objecté à son congé. Pire, il lui avait menti.

" André Grandier", pensait t'elle " C'est un comportement honteux"

" Je reviendrai, jeudi, je serais comblé si vous consentiez à revenir..." osa t'il dire.  
La dernière phrase estomaqua Oscar.  
Il lui proposait un autre rendez vous coquin. Elle avec André de nouveau? Elle ne pouvait pas répondre.

" J'espère que ce sera vous, A jeudii. Portez vous bien, Madame." dit t'il en quittant la pièce troublé par ce qu'il avait vécu.

Oscar sortit de la pièce également et regagna l'antichambre, bouleversée. Elle venait de faire l'amour avec André, non Fersen, et avait pleinement apprécié la situation. Comment allait t'elle le regarder en face après cela?  
Certes, il ne savait pas que c'était elle. C'était une bonne chose.

Quant à revenir, c'était hors de question. Elle s'était promise qu'elle ne tenterait l'expérience qu'une fois.

Elle soupira.

" Il faut que j'oublie tout ça maintenant. C'est du passé. Je ne dois plus y penser"

Elle sortit et s'engouffra dans son carrosse bien résolue à tracer un trait sur cette expérience inattendue

Chapitre 2

Oscar rentra la première. Grand-mère l'attendait avec impatience.  
"Alors ma petite, racontes moi" demanda t'elle tout en dégrafant sa robe. " C'était bien?"  
" Oh oui Grand-mère, surprenant, mais merveilleusement bien" répondit Oscar rougissante.  
" Je suis contente pour toi, on ne t'as pas reconnue j'espère si ton père venait à apprendre..."  
" Non, je suis passée inaperçue"

Oscar se mit à rire. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait osée faire.

" Tu es rayonnante ma petite, tu devrais recommencer plus souvent"

Oscar ne répondait pas.

" Au fait, Oscar, sais tu où est passé ce gredin d'André? Il n'est toujours pas rentré"

André, son coeur se serra soudain. Elle avait fait l'amour avec André. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense.

" Il m'a dit qu'il rendait visite à Paul"

" Ah oui! Paul, sa femme fait un merveilleux gâteau au citron. Elle nous en offre toujours." dit la vieille femme enthousiaste.

Oscar était songeuse. André ne ramènerait certainement pas le fameux gâteau.

"Bien , te revoilà dans tes habits d'homme" fit tristement Grand-mère.

" Merci de ton aide, et pas un mot! Et surtout pas à André"

" Mes lèvres sont scellées" fit t'elle. " En plus mon très cher petit fils n'a pas d'humour pour certaines choses, je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre me rabattre les oreilles sur combien nous avons été imprudentes. Il est un peu comme ton père parfois."

Elles sortirent de la pièce ensemble  
" Je vais te faire un bon chocolat chaud"

Elles descendirent les escaliers au moment même où André entrait. Le coeur d'Oscar s'arrêta à la vision de son ami. Elle s'arrêta même de descendre les marches alors que Grand-mère était déjà arrivée en bas.

" Oh mon petit tu rentres bien tard ! Oscar m'a dit que tu étais passé chez Paul"

La jeune femme se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir.

" Oui"  
Il tendit un petit panier  
" Comme d'habitude, Germaine m'a donné son fameux gâteau au citron, ainsi qu'une petite lettre pour toi"  
" Oh c'est gentil"

Oscar n'en revenait pas, comment avait il fait pour prendre le temps de passer chez Paul? Elle le fixait intriguée. Décidément André était un jeune homme étonnant et prévoyant.

Grand-mère regarda dans le panier et souleva la petite serviette qui recouvrait le gâteau.  
" Ah non mais c'est pas vrai! Tu en as déjà mangé la moitié!" cria Grand-mère.

André évita le coup sur la tête adroitement.  
" Tu n'y toucheras plus! Oscar, une part de gâteau avec ton chocolat chaud, ça te tente?"

" Pourquoi pas..." fit t'elle

"Eh bien descends, qu'attends tu à rester perchée la haut" dit André, " Si tu ne descends pas plus vite que ça, je mange ta part Oscar"

" Comptes la dessus" fit Oscar en descendant doucement les marches.

" Bon j'aurais au moins le chocolat" dit André.

" Mais quel goinfre tu fais" dit Grand-mère.

Oscar se déplaçait lentement. La présence d'André l'embarrassait énormément. Elle devait ne plus y penser.

Ils étaient maintenant assis autour de la table. Elle se saisit d'une part de gâteau qu'André regardait avidement.

Avait t'il eu un regard similaire pour elle lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête avec ça, elle n'était pas comparable à un morceau de gâteau.

André saisit sa tasse et bu. Les belles et larges mains d'André qui pas plus tard que dans cette même soirée caressait son corps. Et ses lèvres si douces... Elle se prit un instant à envier la tasse.

Elle découpa son gâteau en deux.  
" Donnes une assiette Grand-mère, je ne mangerai pas tout"

Puis elle tendit celle ci à André qui avait un regard stupéfait.  
" Tu es sérieuse?"

" Je ne mangerai pas tout, j'ai dit !"

" Mon Dieu, ce doit être la fièvre de ce matin, tu as entendu cela Grand-mère, Oscar me donne de son gâteau! C'est arrivé quand la dernière fois?..."

Il fit mine de chercher très loin  
" Ca remonte a si loin, je m'en rappelle plus " ajouta t'il.

" Tu le prends oui ou non ?" s'énerva t'elle.

" OH la la, oui bien sûr, merci" dit t'il en appuyant le dernier mot

" Bon mes enfants, je vous laisse, il est tard, je vais me coucher" annonça Grand-mère.

André retira sa veste.  
" Il fait chaud ce soir, je crois que l'été arrive avec un peu d'avance"

Oscar retint son souffle, quand il desserra son jabot.  
" Sans doute" fit t'elle.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle regarde.  
Le col desserré, elle aperçut le commencement d'une petite marque rouge. Elle baissa tout de suite les yeux. La preuve de leurs ébats et de son relâchement était devant elle.  


André dévorait sa part insouciant.

" Alors, Oscar, comment s'est passée ta soirée? Tu t'es pas trop ennuyée sans moi?"

" Bien, j'ai lu" mentit t'elle.

" Ah quel livre?"

" Le jeu de l'amour et du hasard" s'amusa t'elle à répondre.

" Ah oui je l'ai lu, tu as préféré quel passage?"

" Euh" fit Oscar qui n'avait pas lu le livre en question, " Tout le livre m'a plu"

" Ah, mais encore, allez moi j'adore le passage au début quand ils échangent leurs identités"

" Pareil"

" Ah oui! Et ton personnage préféré, c'est lequel ?"

" Bon sang" se disait Oscar " Elle allait passer 0 l'interrogatoire sur tout le livre ou quoi?

" Je me sens fatiguée, on en reparle demain."

" Oui, j'ai hâte d'avoir tes commentaires!"

Oscar se rendit immédiatement à la bibliothèque pour prendre le livre. Elle ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit. Ce fut peu de le dire. Elle n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur les pages.  
La soirée avait été riche en émotions et en sensations. Elle sentait encore ses mains sur son corps, ses lèvres…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.  
" Calme toi Oscar. Concentres toi sur ce fichu livre"

Péniblement elle arriva à la fin. Elle n'avait jamais mis autant de temps pour lire un livre.

De son coté André rêvassait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. C'était presque une union parfaite. L'inconnue reviendrait t'elle ?  
Il desserra un peu plus son col et vu le suçon.

"Ah! J'espère qu'Oscar ne l'a pas vu... Non, elle n'a pas dû le voir, sinon, j'aurais eu le droit à une pluie d'interrogations"

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il se prit à songer que sa belle vierge fut sa bien aimée Oscar. Puis il les rouvrit bien vite  
" C'est absurde, surtout Oscar"

Il se mit à rire.

Il enleva sa chemise et prit un pichet d'eau pour se laver. C'est là qu'il le vit, un long cheveu brun restait collé sur son bras. Trop long pour être le sien.  
" Une brune " fit t'il

Le lendemain, le réveil fut extrêmement pénible pour Oscar. Elle avait dormi à peine deux heures. 

Elle retrouva André qui l'attendait comme toujours prêt à partir.

" Oh, tu as une petite mine Oscar, déjà hier matin tu semblais couver quelque chose"

Il s'approcha en lui mettant la main sur le front.  
Sentir à nouveau la peau d'André lui fit prendre quelques couleurs.  
" Non, tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant"

" Je vais très bien" dit t'elle. " Il fait chaud c'est tout, comme tu dis, c'est l'été qui commence, ne perdons pas de temps, allons s'y " ajouta t'elle en montant sur son cheval.

Elle partit au galop  
" Eh! Mais Oscar, attends moi!"

" Il faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse, je fais n'importe quoi! Ce n'était qu'une nuit, et je devrais plus y penser! En plus c'était une erreur ça aurait dû être Fersen..." pensait t'elle. " Je reviendrai jeudi" les mots commençaient à la hanter

" Non" fit t'elle " Je n'ai absolument aucune raison de m'y rendre, je ne suis pas ce genre de femme..." dit t'elle résolue  
Elle avait réussie à semer André.

Lui, se posait la question de savoir, comment demander à Oscar, une seconde soirée de conges si tôt. Il devait en parler aujourd'hui si il voulait être libre lr lendemain.

André la rejoignit à Versailles.

" Dis donc, qu'est ce qui t'as prit ce matin?" lui demanda t'il

" Je ne voulais pas être en retard et tu lambinais"

" Au fait Oscar, Paul m'a demandé si je pouvais repasser chez lui, jeudi soir..." commença t'il

Elle sursauta. Le mécréant lui mentait pour aller rejoindre son inconnue.

"Ah oui !" fit t'elle pas très contente.

" Oui, il voudrait que je garde son fils si je pouvais... C'est l'anniversaire de leur mariage avec Germaine"

" Je vois"  
" Quel menteur..." pensait Oscar

Tout cela pour aller se donner aux plaisirs de la chair avec une belle inconnue. L'homme était t'il donc si faible ?

"Je ne sais pas..." fit t'elle presque en colère que la chair passe avant sa compagnie à elle " Je comptais faire une partie de cartes"

" On peut la faire ce soir " dit t'il un peu empressé

" Et Paul ne peut pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre?"

" Non, en fait, Michelle, sa soeur, la lâcher à la dernière minute, il n'a personne"

Elle se demandait jusqu'où irait son mensonge.

" Je vais réfléchir... Je ne te promets rien" fit t'elle d'un ton sec.

" Girodelle ! " hurla t'elle " Dans mon bureau vite! Je veux le rapport de la soirée d'hier"

André s'y attendait. Oscar n'aimait pas avoir ses habitudes de déranger.  
Il soupira. Il espérait avoir son congé, car si la jeune femme revenait, ce serait terrible qu'il ne soit pas là. Au pire, il lui poserait un lapin et il en subirait les conséquences en rentrant.  
André ne se comprenait pas trop. Cette nuit restait dans sa mémoire comme aucune autre. Le voila qui s'inquiétait pour une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se souciait d'elle car, elle avait été vierge, et cela le préoccupait qu'une jeune personne innocente vienne dans ce genre d'endroit.  
Elle avait été très timide au départ et un peu plus aventureuses sur la fin, mais tout de même. Peut être avait t'elle des problèmes... ? Qui sait peut être lui parlerait elle cette fois et qu'il pourrait l'aider ?  
Il soupira. De plus, il avait envie de goûter une fois encore à son corps.

" Je sens que cette histoire va me rapporter des ennuis... Mais bon, c'est trop tard, je lui ai donné rendez vous..."

Après avoir incendié Girodelle parce que la pile de parchemins étaient de travers. Oscar repensait à la demande d'André. Pourquoi était t'elle si énervée, il n'y avait pas lieu d'être. André était un adulte qui avait bien le droit à sa vie privée pensa t'elle tout en écrabouillant une feuille de papier.  
L'idée qu'André soit sexuellement actif, chose qui ne l'avait jamais effleuré le moins du monde, la dérangeait au plus haut point.

" Si tu n'y vas pas une autre prendras ta place…" murmura la conscience qui l'avait mené à la chambre 21

Elle fit voler la boule de papier sauvagement dans la pièce.

" Et alors qu'il couche avec une autre, qu'est ce que j'en ai a faire" se dit t'elle

Puis elle s'imagina l'amie de la marquise d'Alençon : madame de Bière, se rendre comme elle l'avait fait, se laissant embrasser comme elle l'avait été.  
Elle se leva brusquement de la chaise

" Insoutenable" lui dit la petite voix " Il est à toi... Tu en as rêvé cette nuit... Tu le désires encore"

André frappa et entra dans la pièce. Il vit la boulette de papier sur le sol et se pencha pour la ramasser exposant son magnifique fessier à son amie.

" Bah alors Oscar, tu ne sais plus viser"

" C'est bon pour Jeudi soir" dit t'elle d'un ton amer

" C'est vrai ?"

" Oui" fit t'elle énervée de céder

"Ce sera l'unique et dernière fois " pensa t'elle.

"Oh merci, Paul et Germaine vont être drôlement contents"

Elle se retenait fortement de lui casser la figure. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le confondre non plus.  


Il s'installa sur une chaise.  
" Qu'est ce que tu fais?" demanda t'elle

" Bah, comme je n'ai plus rien à faire. Je pensais te tenir compagnie"

" J'ai du travail"

" C'est pas grave, je ferai pas de bruit"

André aimait à rester juste près d'elle et d'habitude cela ne posait pas de problème. Sauf que pour Oscar, cette fois, il y en avait un énorme.  
Elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer à sa tache si, il restait à ses cotés.

" Oui, mais là, non" fit t'elle

André écarquilla les yeux  
" Oui mais là non quoi?"

" Tu ne peux pas rester, j'attends le duc de Breuil"

" Ah... Oui vaut mieux pas qu'il me trouve là"

" Voila"

" Bon, bah je vais faire un tour dans les jardins"

" Parfait"

Il sortit de la pièce.  
"A Tout à l'heure Oscar"

Elle laissa retomber sa plume.  
" Demain, je ne sais encore comment, je met un terme à tout cela" dit t'elle.

La journée s'acheva et heureusement pour elle, sur le trajet du retour, André la questionna sur le livre de Marivaux et sitôt rentré il fut prit toute la soirée par les taches de Grand-mère.

Jeudi arriva. Oscar n'arrivait pas à croire que le soir même, elle allait renouveler l'expérience avec André. La raison lui dictée de faire comprendre, par le mot qu'elle avait écrit, qu'il ne fallait plus qu'ils se revoient avant même de recommencer. Elle ne se déshabillerait pas; et lui donnerait le mot et partirait.  
C'était la solution parfaite.

" Oscar, il est l'heure!" dit André

" Que quoi déjà?" fit t'elle sortant de sa rêverie

" Oui, j'ai prit notre déjeuner dans les cuisines, ça te dirait d'aller manger dehors"

Midi, il était midi se souvint Oscar.  
"Oui André"

Ils s'installèrent dans un petit coin.  
" Ah, il fait bon! Pas trop chaud, pas trop froid " dit André radieux.  


Une légère brise souffla dans ses cheveux. Oscar le regardait. Il était très beau son ami d'enfance. Il s'allongea en mettant les mains derrière la tête. Il ferma les yeux.

" Tu me réveilles si je m'endors, je comptes sur toi, et pas brutalement s'il te plait"

Elle en profita pour le détailler. Son torse large, que ses mains et ses lèvres avaient parcouru, était couvert par le tissu. Elle fit vagabonder son regard jusqu'a son entrejambes et " je lui donnerai après, se dit t'elle " Juste encore une fois, une petite fois, juste pour être sure"  
Elle s'allongea près de lui et ferma les yeux aussi. " Oui une toute petite dernière fois, histoire de voir si ça me fera toujours le même effet. Et puis il en saura rien" se rassura t'elle.

Contre toute attente quand André rouvrit les yeux, il vit sa belle amie profondément endormie. Ce fut à son tour de l'observer de la tête aux pieds.  
"Mon Dieu, comme tu es belle Oscar " pensa t'il  
Et ses lèvres rouges étaient attirantes. Il aurait tout donné pour un baiser.  
Il s'approcha d'elle. Et si il tentait, un effleurement, un petit baiser ?  
Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle, mais se ravisa et murmura doucement à son oreille

" Il est l'heure Oscar réveilles toi"

Le souffle chaud la réveilla et devoir André si près d'elle, fit bondir son coeur et elle se redressa très vite.

" C'est pas vrai, je me suis endormie!!"

" Oui" fit t'il tendrement " Mais je te rassure, tu ne ronfles toujours pas"

" Merci" dit Oscar en s'époussetant Bon, a tout à l'heure!"

" Non, je ne repars pas avec toi, tu te souviens"

" Ah oui! Comment oublier c'est ce soir" balbutia t'elle encore troublée

" Euh... Oui" Fit André

" Bon et bien à ce soir tard alors"  
Et elle prit la poudre d'escampette.

"Décidément ces derniers temps Oscar était étrange. Ca doit être l'été" fit André songeur.

Bien plus tard, Oscar rentrait au château la tête lourde d'interrogations.  
" C'est pas vrai" soupira t'elle en enlevant sa perruque" Non seulement, j'ai refait l'amour et en plus je ne lui ai pas donné le mot... J'ai pas pu. "  
Elle se rappela ses mots : " J'essaierai d'être la samedi, c'était merveilleux, je crois que nos deux corps s'assemblent à merveilles."  
Elle s'écroula sur son lit

" Oui à merveilles, André, c'est bien là le problème, mon grave problème. Cette soirée fut encore mieux la précédente.

Rien qu'en y repensant son corps était traversé de frissons. Elle avait adoré chaque seconde de leurs ébats qui s'étaient faits un peu plus passionnés. Ce devait être la dernière soirée, mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage, au dernier moment ,de lui donner le message.

Cette deuxième expérience avait été un ravissement de bout en bout. Elle avait prit parfois l'initiative, avait prit plus part au jeu et s'était sentie tellement plus à son aise. Elle était partie littéralement, se disant que c'était la dernière fois de sa vie, à la découverte de son corps viril et le voyage ne l'avait pas déçue puis André avait été lui aussi plus taquin. Mais en plus, contrairement à l'autre soir, ils avaient fait l'amour deux fois.  
Un feu incontrôlable s'était allumé chez Oscar cette nuit. Un feu qu'elle ne voulait pas éteindre.

" Je deviens folle " se dit Oscar qui commençait à comprendre pourquoi le sexe semblait faire tourner le monde parfois

Elle retira sa perruque et acheva de se déshabiller seule. Grand-mère était toujours ravie, sa petite fille était allée une seconde fois au bal. Elle y prenait goût. Peut être qu'un jour, elle déciderait de quitter sa condition militaire. Elle descendit prendre un chocolat chaud.

Quelques temps plus tard, André fit son apparition avec un large sourire. Oscar sentit ses jambes défaillir. Elle n'osait pas le regarder.  
Il déposa un papier devant ses yeux et en donna un autre à sa Grand-mère.

" C'est le petit de Paul, il est mignon, je lui ai demandé de vous faire un dessin, il l'a fait "

Oscar regarda le dessin perplexe.  
" Oh c'est si gentil de sa part " dis Grand-mère attendrit

Oscar, elle, avait perdu sa timidité.  
" André!" dit t'elle prête a lui faire une scène, " Prends un chocolat" se ravisa t'elle doucement.

Elle était toujours coincée dans sa propre situation. Elle enrageait cependant. Cet André menteur l'insupportait alors que l'amant la ravissait. Tout le dilemme était la devant elle entrain de boire son chocolat. " Si elle voulait garder l'amant, elle devait supporter la trahison et les mensonges de l'ami..."  
Elle se sentait étrange, jalouse qu'il lui cache ses aventures d'un soir qu'il passait avec elle. Son coeur se serra.

" Tu me passes le sucre s'il te plait Oscar?" lui dit il avec un sourire qui la désarma en une seconde.

Elle lui tendit le sucre sans rien dire mais tout en l'observant. A cet instant, pourtant si banal, elle s'aperçue, qu'elle avait un énorme problème.  
Elle était jalouse du temps qu'il passait avec elle dans la chambre 21, parce que son ami le plus cher, lui cachit et vivait autre chose qu'il ne partageait pas avec elle. Ca lui brisait le coeur, et en même temps, elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, il était là en face d'elle si près et si loin. Alors que quelques heures auparavant, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras.  
Elle était mortifiée de s'avouer qu'elle était amoureuse. Ce n'était plus là une histoire de sexe et d'expériences, mais une histoire d'amour.  
Un amour impossible et absolument pas réciproque.

Elle se leva de table bouleversée. Elle ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus.  
André était son ami, il couchait avec des femmes, et elle n'était que son amie. C'était tout. Voir même si il apprenait que cette inconnue était elle. Il se mettrait sans doute dans une colère noire E lle perdrait tout.

Elle s'était mise dans une situation terrible et il fallait qu'elle prenne du recul.

Chapitre 3

Oscar s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de s'éclaircir les idées.

" Je ne peux pas l'aimer, ce n'est qu'André..." implora t'elle. " Je ne comprends pas, peut être que c'est juste parce que j'ai fait l'amour avec lui... Le résultat aurait été le même, si comme prévu, cela avait été Fersen... Fersen, mais où est-il celui la... ? Je ne me suis même pas posé la question. Oui, ça doit être cela... " Se dit-elle " C'est normal. C'était ma première fois..."

Elle se brossa les cheveux vigoureusement.

" Dans quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra plus de cette folie."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration "Je sens déjà, que cela va mieux d'ailleurs. Moi, amoureuse d'André, c'est ridicule! C'est André!"

Elle se mit à rire.

En cuisine, André se demandait pourquoi, Oscar était partie si vite.

"Elle est vraiment étrange grand-mère, ces derniers temps... Dis moi, toi qui est une femme, tu aurais une explication, à vos changements d'humeur"  
Il prit brutalement un coup de louche.

" Aiiie, mais ça va pas la tête !! Tu m'as fait mal ! " Cria t'il en se massant le cuir chevelu.  
" Ma petite change, c'est normal! Tu ne peux pas la laisser tranquille un peu? Toujours derrière elle, a mettre ton nez partout!"

André fronça les sourcils.

" Tu serais au courant de quelque chose grand mère?"  
" Non, mais tu devrais mener un peu plus ta vie sans elle, et ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis...Je m'inquiète pour toi mon petit"  
" Oh, ne t'en fais donc pas, je mène la vie que je veux."  
" Tu vas finir par souffrir..." dit-elle tristement  
" Bon alors, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe? Pour éviter que je souffre, justement" essaya André.  
" Il ne se passe rien" affirma la vieille femme.  
" Bon" se résigna t'il. " Je vais me coucher, je suis mort de fatigue"  
" Bonne nuit André, et n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit"  
" Oui oui"

Une nouvelle journée commença et chacun de leurs cotés, Oscar et André avaient bien dormis. Comme à son habitude elle se leva rapidement et se rendit aux écuries avec la certitude qu'André n'était qu'une passade. Déjà obsolète. Une aventure malencontreuse. Une petite erreur de parcours, dont elle seule connaissait l'existence. Elle arriva le pas assuré, et vit André s'étirer. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour contempler l'imposant jeune homme. Il se retourna vers elle avec un sourire radieux.

" Bonjour Oscar"  
" Bon... jour" fit-elle toute chose.

Décidément, il lui semblait que son ami d'enfance était encore plus beau que la veille.

" Tu as bien dormi?"  
" Oui"  
" Je sens que ça va être une superbe journée! Je me sens en pleine forme"  
" André..."  


" Oui?"  
" Euh, je vais être occupée à faire l'inventaire aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas besoin de m'accompagner, tu peux rester ici, avec Grand mère si tu veux"  
" Oh, et te laisser compter seule toutes ses armes avec Girodelle? Je t'aime trop pour ça!" dit André en caressant la crinière de son cheval.

Oscar crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter. Avait-elle bien entendu?

" Comment?" dit-elle  
" Bah oui, tu me dis toujours que la compagnie de Girodelle et ses bavardages t'ennuient à mourir passées 10 minutes... Je peux bien faire cela pour toi, et puis à trois ça ira plus vite"  
"Ah oui"  
" C'est à cela que servent les amis, mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé, en ce moment, tu es bien gentille avec moi? Prendrais- tu peur que je ne m'épuise à la tâche?"

Il se mit à rire.

" Bon puisque c'est comme cela ne perdons pas de temps" dit Oscar dont tous les espoirs venaient de retomber.

" L'idiote que je suis " pensait Oscar " Dire que j'ai cru qu'il... Mais en fait non, bien sur que non... Je suis son amie... Rien d'autre, de toute façon, il n'a sans doute jamais dû me voir autrement, je ne suis pas comme l'inconnue de la chambre 21, il n'a même jamais dû penser comme cela à mon sujet..."

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux amis se trouvaient avec Girodelle qui était tout guilleret dans la salle de l'inventaire.

" Et bien Girodelle, vous semblez de fort bonne humeur" demanda Oscar  
" Oh oui, j'ai passé une excellente nuit" fit t'il avec un sourire en coin.  
" Je vois" fit Oscar. Elle soupirait, il allait encore parler de sa dernière conquête.  
" Ah Oscar, cette fois ce sont des choses que je ne peux vous raconter, vous seriez choquée"  
" Pourquoi cela?"  
" Eh bien c'est un peu..."

Oscar leva les yeux au ciel.

" Girodelle, oubliez vous que je suis habituée à penser et vivre comme un homme, rien ne peut me choquer"  
" Oscar..." dit timidement André qui voyait son amie se diriger vers un sujet sans doute un peu trop épineux pour elle.  
" Quoi André, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi"  
" Je pense juste que les raisons de Girodelle, sont peut être valables"  
" N'importe quoi!"  
" Vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre après" dit le lieutenant  
" Comme si j'avais l'habitude de me plaindre" rétorqua t'elle vexée.  
" Très bien. Cette nuit, j'ai fait l'amour avec trois jeunes femmes inconnues, dans un noir total! Je ne sais même pas qui elles sont."

Oscar pâlit, les mots " Inconnu, noir total" lui firent penser à juste titre que Girodelle fréquentait le trou noir. André n'en menait pas large non plus. Il priait pour que celui-ci ne l'avait pas croisé. Si jamais, ce fut le cas et qu'il le dise à Oscar… Son cœur commençait à se tourmenter.

"Voyez ! Vous venez de tourner pâle!" pointa Girodelle  


" Pas du tout! Je viens juste de perdre le compte des mousquets à écouter votre vantardise, et votre bêtise" lança t'elle.  
" Oscar, vous ne pouvez le nier, il y aura toujours un terrain sur lequel j'aurais de l'avance sur vous..." osa t'il

Elle se saisit d'un mousquet qui lui semblait défectueux pour donner le change. Pendant ce temps Girodelle avait un large sourire moqueur qu'il lançait à André. Ce dernier priait le seigneur de l'épargner.

" Même votre valet doit s'y connaître plus"  
" Non mais! Je vous interdis" s'offusqua André qui fut cependant soulagé.  
" M'interdire ?! Dites donc, vous lui donnez un peu trop de liberté à votre domestique."  
" Silence" hurla t'elle " Puisque c'est comme cela vous allez finir tous seuls!" ordonna t'elle. Elle en avait déjà trop entendu.  
" Comment ? Mais c'est injuste !" firent les deux hommes en même temps.  
" Et débrouillez vous pour que le compte soit correct! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot"

Oscar sortit de la salle déterminée. Elle aurait préférée ne rien entendre. La conversation l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Ainsi, Girodelle fréquentait lui aussi le trou noir. Heureusement que les entrées Homme et Femme étaient séparées. Au pire il pourrait croiser André. Cela n'était pas bien grave. Elle rentra dans son bureau. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision. Devait-elle continuer de se rendre à la chambre 21? Son coeur lui disait oui, sa raison, lui disait qu'elle allait en souffrir énormément.

" Une dernière fois. Alors, cette fois ci se sera la dernière et après je passerai à autre chose, il le faut"

Le soir même, elle informa André qu'elle lui donnait son samedi soir. Cela le surprit énormément.

" Tu es sûre Oscar?"  
" Oui, tu travailles beaucoup tu le mérites non?"  
" Oui bien sur" fit t'il " Eh bien merci" poursuivit t'il.

Oscar soupira. Décidément, il accourait à cette chambre 21 sans se poser de question. Elle était déçue. Il aurait pu insister pour rester auprès d'elle. Malgré tout, il semblait qu'elle ne fasse pas le poids face à une nuit de plaisirs sexuels.

" Dis moi André, qu'as tu de nouveau à raconter ces derniers temps?" Questionna t'elle soudain  
" De nouveau ?.. Oh, madame de Soubise, a perdu gros aux jeux"  
" Non, pas cela, à ton sujet..." rectifia t'elle  
" A mon sujet?" fit t'il étonné " Et bien, rien que tu ne saches déjà, nous sommes toujours ensemble, tu le sais bien..."

Oscar pinça les lèvres.

" Tu as bien quelques petites choses que tu ne me racontes pas..."  
" Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser, je pense."  
" Je ne peux pas savoir… si tu ne me le dis pas"  
" Franchement, Oscar. Je ne vois pas... Tu sais tout je t'assure"

Il continuait à lui mentir. Elle partit soudain au galop, ne le supportant plus.

" Oscar! Mais enfin qu'est ce qui te prend! Attends ! Décidément, elle est intenable en ce moment" lança André

A peine arrivé, André ne put rejoindre Oscar qu'il fut assaillit par Grand mère qui le chargea de lui ramener des tomates. Oscar faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il y avait tellement d'interrogations en elle. Grand mère frappa à sa porte et entra.

" Voila, du linge propre ma petite Oscar"

Oscar s'avança tout de suite pour prendre la panière des mains de la vieille femme.

" Attends, je vais t'aider"  
" Merci"  
" Dis moi, grand mère, tu aurais quelques instants... J'aimerai te parler..." Fit-elle hésitante.  
" Bien sûr toujours pour toi, mon enfant. C'est au sujet de tes sorties aux bals ?.." s'inquiéta t'elle.  
" En quelques sorte" fit 'elle " Tu me promets de ne rien dire surtout"  
" Bien entendu, parles moi de ce qui te tracasse"

Oscar hésita.

" Eh bien... Je sais que je ne devrais pas me poser la question... Après tout, j'ai été éduquée comme un homme... "  
" Oui?" dit grand-mère le coeur battant, redoutant ce qui allait suivre tout de même.  
" Je, expliques moi Grand mère. Comment, a quoi pensent les hommes quand ils sont avec une femme..."

Grand mère eut un temps d'arrêt.

" Tu as été courtisée lors de ce bal?" demanda la vieille femme.  
" Oui"  
" C'est normal, tu es une très jolie femme... Et cet homme te plaisait t'il?"  
" Oui..." fit-elle les joues rouges.  
" Mon dieu, ma petite, il est enfin arrivé ce jour, où tu es tombée amoureuse. Comment est-il? Beau? Quel rang? Qui sait ? Cette fois, je pourrai peut-être convaincre ton père, il te doit bien cela !"  
" Non, grand-mère, enfin, je voulais savoir… comment savons nous qu'ils sont sincères?"  
" Ah ma petite, tu as raison de te méfier... Bon nombre d'entre eux sont des coureurs invétérés, il n'y a que les jupons qui les intéressent! Enfin je te fais confiance, tu n'es pas du genre à faire une bêtise, la preuve tu me poses la question"  
" Oui..." fit honteusement Oscar.  
" Tu sais, c'est difficile de le savoir, le grand père d'André était le plus infidèle de tous. Ils disaient qu'il m'aimait, mais dès qu'un jupon consentant passait, je n'étais plus qu'un vague souvenir"  
" Mon dieu" s'exclama Oscar " Je ne savais pas"  
" André n'en sait rien, tu ne lui diras rien! J'espère"  
" Promis"  
" Par contre, j'ai aimé un homme qui m'a aimé profondément en retour et qui m'aime toujours, sans jamais m'avoir touchée" elle soupira " Le père d'André était aussi un homme fidèle! J'ai su éduquer mes garçons!" dit-elle fièrement.

Justement pensa Oscar. L'éducation d'André à ce sujet, était précisément ce qui l'intéressait.

" Vois-tu on découvre la sincérité des gens avec le temps... Les premiers jours c'est toujours très beau, mais le temps est la réponse à toutes les questions. Si malgré les jours, les semaines, les années, il fait toujours passer ton bonheur avant le sien, alors il t'aime"

Oscar soupira. Manifestement, André préférait passer son temps dans la chambre 21 plutôt qu'avec elle. La réponse était toute trouvée.

" Tu n'as pas l'air satisfaite"  
" Et comment sait-on nous, les femmes, que nous aimons"  
" C'est à peu près pareil, vois-tu, si tu fais passer le bonheur de celui que tu aimes avant le tien... C'est là l'amour... Et nous mettons beaucoup moins de temps à nous apercevoir de nos sentiments..."  
" Ah..." fit Oscar incertaine.  
" En amour, il y a toujours un risque ma petite, toujours, mais il faut laisser parler son coeur, si on ne veut pas un jour le regretter"  
" J'y penserai, merci Grand mère"  
" Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir t'aider plus"  
" Tu pourras me préparer ma robe pour demain?"  
" Oui ma petite et fais bien attention à toi. Tu n'es pas habituée à vivre en femme, je m'inquiète un peu"  
" Ne t'en fais pas, je suis une adulte"

Oscar s'allongea sur le lit après le départ de grand-mère. Cette dernière arriva en cuisine où André entra avec les tomates.

" Et voila, de belles tomates bien fraîches ! Tu me feras une bonne soupe avec ça j'espère, j'en ai prit un peu plus"  
" Oui" fit t'elle le coeur serré pour son petit fils. Il allait souffrir plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Elle prit le panier de tomates et le déposa sur la table puis serra son petit fils dans ses bras.

" Mais grand mère? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"  
" Je peux bien serrer mon petit fils dans mes bras de temps en temps non ?!"  
" Oui"

chapitre 4

Après le repas, André proposa une partie de cartes à Oscar.  
"Eh bien ma chère Oscar! Je suis en veine ce soir!" se délecta André.  
Elle soupira. " Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout" dit t'elle d'un ton absent qu'André remarqua.  
Il était soucieux, depuis le début de la semaine, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude.  
« Fersen doit lui manquer » pensa André tristement. « C'est pour cela qu'elle me met en conges souvent, elle veut rester seule avec ses tourments. »  
Elle regardait André. Grand mère lui avait conseillé de parler. Lui dire était tout simplement impossible. Elle ne supporterait pas le rejet, et pour tout avouer, elle avait prit les devant de lui donner son conges pour ne pas avoir à supporter de l'entendre mentir.

Le lendemain, André observa plus attentivement Oscar.  
C'est le coeur serré que ses craintes furent confirmées. La jeune femme semblait ailleurs toute la journée, torturée. Elle détournait le regard souvent.  
Il essaya de nouveau d'en savoir plus du coté de sa Grand-mère mais sans résultat.  
" Vis ta vie" lui avait t'elle dit.  
C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Il fallait qu'il lui change les idées. Améliorer un peu le quotidien pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire.

Oscar ne vivait plus que pour le moment où elle allait enfin pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, être dans ses bras dans cette chambre 21.  
Elle comptait les heures qui la séparaient de ce moment.  
Comme il lui fallait se changer, elle affecta André à une dernière tâche à Versailles et repartie plus tôt pour le château où Grand-mère l'attendait.  
Cela arrangeait justement André qui s'empressa de finir son travail et partit sur Paris. Il avait 

beaucoup de choses à faire s'il voulait que tout soit prêt et ne pas rentrer top tard.

Oscar était partie, depuis environ une demie heure, lorsqu'il arriva au château avec deux paniers bien remplis de victuailles, livres, et un dernier jeu à la mode.  
" Oh André! Mais qu'est ce que tout cela?" dit Grand mère.  
Il fit un large sourire.  
" Rien, je vis ma vie" lui répondit t'il en prenant une poêle.  
Une heure s'était écoulée et le repas était cuit.  
" Parfait, on va le laisser chauffer là".  
Il regarda l'heure et soupira.  
" Je suis désolé, chère inconnue, mais il est hors de question, que je laisse mon Oscar seule ce soir... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas " pensa t'il.

Grand mère arriva dans le petit salon quelques instants plus tard et fut stupéfaite de ce qu'elle vit. Près de la cheminée, André avait arrangé un coin pique nique. Le bon vin attendait. Des coussins étaient mis sur un épais tapis. Le nouveau jeu attendait d'être inauguré.  
Il n'avait pas cependant pas osé les fleurs de peur de faire trop romantique. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas qu'Oscar se fasse des idées. Mais ce soir, il allait la faire sourire à nouveau, même rire. Il fallait qu'elle soit de nouveau heureuse.  
" André" fit Grand mère contrariée. " C'est cela que tu appelles vivre ta vie?"  
" J'en ai fait trop?" demanda t'il inquiet.  
" André, mon petit, ce serait parfait si... Mais, quand vas tu donc comprendre... ?" dit t'elle mi en colère mi peiné pour son petit fils.  
Pour elle, Oscar était au bal, partie retrouver celui qui avait récemment conquis son coeur de femme pour la première fois.  
" Tu devrais tout rangé" dit Grand mère  
" Il n'y a vraiment rien de mal là dedans"  
" Ecoutes mon petit, je n'en peux plus de te voir comme cela. Tu dois comprendre que toi et Oscar c'est impossible et ce n'est pas qu'une question de rang" lança t'elle.  
André fronça les sourcils.  
" Expliques toi, tu me caches quelques chose n'est ce pas, je le sens" interrogea André.  
" Si je te raconte ce qui ce passe, tu promets de tout ranger et de songer sérieusement à ta vie... Et de ne pas m'en vouloir mais ce sont des choses qui devaient arriver un jour ou l'autre"  
" Si c'est un argument valable oui »  
" Oscar ne viendra pas ce soir, parce qu'elle est déjà partie depuis longtemps et ne rentrera que très tard..."  
" Comment?"  
" Depuis quelques temps, elle a décidé de vivre secrètement en femme. Elle va aux bals et elle a rencontré quelqu'un... Voilà tu sais pourquoi maintenant Oscar est un peu ailleurs"  
La nouvelle terrassa André.

Son rire fusa soudain.  
" Très bien, elle est très drôle! Oscar en robe qui part au bal... C'était bien tenté..."  
" Ce n'est pas un mensonge André! C'est la stricte vérité, elle s'est confiée à moi."  
" Je ne te crois pas. Ca ne correspond pas du tout à Oscar" dit t'il.  
De plus, Fersen était parti dans le sud, et il voyait mal Oscar être séduite si soudainement par un autre homme.  
" Il faut que tu acceptes André"  
" J'ai mes raisons de ne pas te croire " affirma t'il.  
" Très bien, tu te cacheras dans la grande armoire des cuisines, elle rentre par là le soir pour ne pas se faire apercevoir... Tu constateras par toi même qu'elle portera une robe et qu'elle reviendra d'un bal. En attendant tu me fais le plaisir de tout débarrasser"  
Sans trop y croire, il obéit.

Pendant ce temps Oscar attendait désespérément André dans la chambre 21  


Au bout de deux heures et demies, elle comprit enfin qu'il ne viendrait pas.  
La déception était immense. A chaque bruit, elle croyait qu'il arrivait enfin.  
Elle dû cependant se résoudre à partir la mort dans l'âme, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le retenir.  
Toutes les hypothèses y passèrent. Grand-mère l'avait retenu, et dans ce cas là, elle lui en rabattrait les oreilles de l'avoir fait travailler alors qu'elle lui avait signifié son congé. Elle ne l'intéressait plus, ou, il avait trouvé meilleure partenaire... voir pire, il avait eu un accident.  
En clair, elle était au bord du désespoir en cette soirée qui aurait dû la combler de joie.

Elle monta dans le carrosse qui devait la ramener au château. Elle demanda cependant au cocher de faire un arrêt à leur étang.  
Elle descendit et fixa dans la pénombre l'étendue d'eau qui avait failli les noyer.  
" Tout cela, était un beau rêve, une ridicule illusion..."  
Elle retira sa perruque et la jeta dans l'eau.  
Ses cheveux blonds retombèrent sur ses épaules et elle remonta dans la voiture.

Dès qu'elle vit le carrosse approcher, Grand-mère appela André pour qu'il aille se cacher comme convenu.  
Elle s'engouffra dans la cuisine accueillie par Grand-mère, sous l'oeil médusé et choqué d'André qui serra les poings pour ne pas crier.  
" Tu rentres un peu plus tôt ma petite Oscar" dit Grand-mère.  
" André est là?" s'inquiéta t'elle tout de suite.  
" Oui, il s'est endormi tôt"  
La jeune femme était soulagée. Il ne lui était rien arriver. Il dormait.  
" Il n'est pas sorti?"  
"Non"  
" Tu ne l'as pas retenu j'espère! J'avais spécifié qu'il ne devait pas travailler ce soir"  
" Non, il est rentré, il a lu, et il s'est couché"  
" Bon..." fit t'elle songeuse.  
Cela n'avait pas répondu à sa question, laquelle étant de savoir pourquoi il n'était pas venu. Mais au moins, il allait bien.

" Oh la la, mais cela sent bon Grand-mère! Qu'est ce que c'est?"  
" Oh le repas de ce soir, j'en ai fait trop!" mentit Grand-mère en pointant le repas qu'André avait fait.  
" On dirait de la blanquette de veau..."  
" Oui c'est cela, et en dessert un clafoutis aux cerises"  
" Mes préférés!" s'écria t'elle "Si j'avais su, je serai pas allée à ce bal"  
" Que dis tu là! Au fait, tu l'as revu ce bel homme?"  
" Oui" mentit t'elle sachant que répondre par la négative allait déclencher l'inquiétude de sa nourrice, suivit d'une avalanche de questions pour savoir ce qu'elle avait ressentit à son absence.  
" Je vais me changer, et manger cette blanquette."  
" J'arrive pour t'aider ma petite"

Oscar quitta la pièce et Grand-mère libera son petit fils qui avait les larmes aux yeux.  
" Je suis désolée mon petit, mais c'est pour ton bien." lui dit t'elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

André regagna sa chambre encore choqué. De plus une seule question ne comptait plus dès lors, connaître l'identité de cet homme, Fersen étant parti pour le sud de la France.  
Il ne voyait pas de qui cela pour s'agir, le nom de Girodelle, lui passa bien par la tête, mais il lui avait dit qu'il fréquentait le trou noir et qu'il avait couché avec trois jeunes femmes. Ce n'était pas des choses que l'on dit à une femme que l'on courtise lors des bals.  
Demain, il trouverait.  
A Versailles tout se savait , une nouvelle arrivante lors des bals, ne passait jamais inaperçue. De plus il avait ses contacts, rien ne pouvait se passer la bas sans qu'il ne le sache, pour le peu qu'il 

soit intéressé de savoir quelque de précis.

Oscar, de son coté, s'était mieux remise qu'elle ne l'aurait crue de l'absence de son bel amant. La blanquette avait peut être aidée. Elle ne savait pas. Certes elle était très déçue de n'avoir pu être une nouvelle fois couverte de ses attentions délicieuses, mais en même temps, et étrangement, l'inconnue de la chambre 21 était une menace pour elle. Une rivale, d'un certain coté.  
C'était un sentiment compliqué qu'il l'agitait là. Entre déception et soulagement.

André ne pu trouver le sommeil de la nuit. Le lendemain, il baillait et disait pas un mot bien qu'Oscar poussait un peu la conversation.  
" Tu as l'air fatigué, pourtant Grand-mère m'a dit que tu étais rentré tôt et que tu t'étais couché tôt..."  
" Oui, et toi? Tu es rentrée bien tard..."  
" Oh oui. A peine arrivée à Jarjayes, j'ai reçu une missive, je devais porter un message privé à la Princesse de Lamballe. Ca a duré, tu la connais, elle est hospitalière"  
" C'est sur" fit André amer.  
Et à l'inverse des jours précédant, ce fut André cette fois qui partit au galop s'en prévenir.  
" Qu'est ce... ? Depuis ce matin, il a un air étrange » se soucia t'elle.

Plus tard, alors qu'Oscar et Girodelle effectuaient leur ronde ensemble. André laissait traîner ses oreilles et posait quelques questions.  
Il n'apprit rien de bien conséquent, aucune nouvelle arrivante selon les gens qu'il avait interrogé, des informateurs pourtant aguerris et fiables.  
Quand au détour, d'un salon, son intérêt fut piqué.  
" Je vous assure que cela est vrai..."  
Deux dames discutaient en agitant leurs éventails.  
" Mais je le croyais dans le sud de la France, chez une amie de sa soeur..."  
" C'est ce qu'il a dit à la reine, très chère, mais, ma tante l'a vu... Il aurait loué un hôtel particulier à Noisy pour y recevoir sa maîtresse, Elle serait venue par trois fois cette semaine"  
" Grand dieu, et vous connaissez l'identité de cette dame?"  
" Il parait que c'est une blonde, mais on ne sait rien de plus, elle ne l'a pas bien vue"  
" Et la reine, le sait?"  
" Oh cela très cher, ça ne saurait tarder... J'aimerai être une petite souris, pour voir sa tête"  
Elles éclatèrent de rire.

Tout devint clair dans l'esprit d'André. Fersen et Oscar se voyaient en cachette, c'était même plus clair que de l'eau de roche, ils avaient sans doute tout complotés depuis le départ.  
Fersen lui avait donner sa carte de membre pour qu'il en profite, l'idiot qu'il était, était tombé dans le piège, et Oscar bien sûr n'avait pas rechigné à lui donner son congé, vu que cela la libéré par la même occasion.  
Maintenant le comportement d'Oscar devenait logique. A cet instant plus que la tristesse, ce fut la colère qui l'envahie.

Non loin de là, André ne pouvait se douter de la vérité.  
Madame de Polignac était avec Marie Antoinette.  
" Je ne sais comment vous remercier de cette ingénieuse idée Madame de Polignac, votre demeure à Noisy est discrète et parfaite."  
" Comme votre époux est très prit avec cette histoire de Guerre aux Amériques, il fallait saisir l'occasion Majesté"  
" Et puis, cette fois, je n'ai rien eu à demander à Oscar, il en fait déjà tellement"  
" Oui" dit Madame de Polignac, contente d'avoir évincé le colonel.

Lorsque Oscar retrouva André, ce fut un regard glacial qui l'accueillit.  
" Oh, tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur ! Il s'est passé quelque chose?"  
" Absolument rien, tu m'en poses des questions aujourd'hui dis donc! Tu peux pas me laisser 

tranquille un peu" tonna t'il.  
Oscar écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension, elle n'avait rien dit de désobligeant.  
Sur le chemin du retour, elle pouvait sentir la tension qui s'émanait de son ami.  
Le malaise la gagnait. Elle repensa au fait qu'il ne soit pas venu la veille. Il avait forcement dû se passer quelque chose. Et cette chose, l'avait mis dans cet état de nerfs.

La soirée ne fut pas meilleure pour l'un comme pour l'autre .la colère d'André laissait peu à peu place à la douleur. Oscar devinait sans mal le tourment de son ami, bien qu'il tentait à tout prix de dissimuler peine.  
Elle fit une dernière tentative, avant qu'il n'aille se coucher.  
" Tu sais, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse... Tu peux tout me dire tu sais" dit t'elle en s'approchant doucement de lui.  
" Parce que tu me dis tout" pensa t'il... Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il s'avait qu'elle mentait, qu'elle allait retrouver Fersen, qu'il était jaloux et avait le cœur en milles morceaux mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en n'avait pas le droit. " Je suis fatigué" dit t'il " Bonne nuit »  
Oscar ne le quitta pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte du petit salon.  
" Bien, tu restes silencieux... Grand-mère, parlera peut être..." se dit t'elle.

Quelques minutes, plus tard, elle alla trouver sa nourrice.  
" Grand-mère, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à André? Depuis hier soir, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien"  
La vieille femme n'était pas à son aise. N'avait t'elle pas promis à son petite fille de ne rien dire de son secret ?  
" Tu sais, il peut être lunatique parfois...Ca lui passera, tu verras"  
" Tu ne sais rien alors?"  
" Tu sais mieux que moi que c'est à toi qu'il se confie en premier depuis tout petit... Moi, je suis toujours au courant en dernier"

Le lendemain matin, Oscar ne put que constater une dégradation du moral d'André. Celui ci se renfermait complètement . Son magnifique regard d'Emeraude lui semblait terni.

Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui tourmentait ainsi le cœur et l'Ame de son ami. Cela avait t'il un rapport avec Le trou noir ? Que c'était t'il passé pour qu'il ne soit pas venu ? Pour qu'il semblait t'il à l'agonie ? Elle ferait tout pour le découvrir et apaiser ses souffrances. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.

Chapitre 5

En ce lundi matin, Oscar avait fort à faire à Versailles. Quant à André, il prétexta que sa présence était nécessaire toute la journée aux écuries royales . De ce fait, il ne pourrait rester en compagnie de son amie.  
La jeune colonelle en fut ennuyée. Elle n'était pas du dupe de son mensonge et en fut encore plus contrariée. Ce qu'elle ignorait cependant, c'est qu'André avait déserté son poste pour un estaminet. Il voulait noyer sa douleur dans l'alcool. Sa souffrance était telle qu'il se moquait bien mal des conséquences de sa désertion si celle-ci était découverte.  
Oscar restait ,elle , en compagnie d'un Girodelle plus soucieux que d'habitude.  
« Je vous assure Oscar, La Reine a passé toute la soirée d'hier à danser avec Mr de Fersen, déjà revenu de son congés. Il n'était pas resté une semaine. C'est à se demander si il fut bien dans le sud de la France… Vous voulez mon avis, personne n'est dupe. Il s'est absenté une semaine à peine, pour faire quelque peu atténuer les cancans. Mais, il n'a pas réussi à tenir plus. Il est fort à parier que sa Majesté va encore lui réserver toutes ses danses ce soir… »  
« Ca alors ! Je ne savais même pas que le comte s'était absenté… En effet Girodelle, cela est inquiétant. » dit t'elle sans réellement le penser.  
Tant de choses, c'étaient passées la semaine précédente qu'Oscar fut étonnée de ne pas avoir remarqué l'absence de son ami Suédois. Ainsi donc, La reine et lui s'étaient à nouveau exposés… Elle aurait voulu se concentrer sur ses problèmes diplomatiques, mais en vérité , elle était beaucoup plus préoccupée par le cas « André ». De plus, il lui semblait que ,maintenant, elle-

même en proie aux affres de l'amour, elle comprenait mieux le besoin de la Reine d'être auprès de son aimé malgré les dangers. Elle se rendait compte réellement de la dureté de sa demande, quand quelques années auparavant, elle avait dit à Fersen de quitter la France . Si un jour, une personne venait à lui dire la même chose, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait si résoudre. Pas même pour son pays, ni son devoir, elle ne laisserait André. Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une reine. Pour la première fois, toute l'ampleur des tourments des amours de Marie Antoinette et Fersen lui apparaissait distinctement. Cet amour là, était vraiment impossible. Quand était t'il du sien ? La raison d'état n'était pas là l'obstacle. Non la réciprocité des sentiments par contre, oui.  
« Deux Louis d'or pour vos pensées Colonel » lança Girodelle.  
« Laissez les donc vivre un peu . Ils souffrent assez comme cela » répondit t'elle.

Le reste de la journée, elle le passa à surveiller les préparatifs du bal. Elle n'avait pas croisé Fersen. Il ne viendrait sans doute que dans la soirée. Elle n'était pas de garde cette nuit. Ce fut donc en toute hâte qu'elle alla rejoindre André aux écuries pour rentrer avec lui et tenter une énième fois de comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée du samedi. L'écuyer de son lieutenant lui apprit qu'il était parti plutôt sans l'attendre. Jamais, Il n'avait fait une chose pareille. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. L'inquiétude ne cessait de grandir en elle. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Elle se sentait impuissante et pria le seigneur durant le trajet du retour, de lui donner les raisons du mal être de son ami pour qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose.  
André était rentré au château depuis un peu plus d'une heure quand elle arriva. Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise d'Oscar de le voir assis près de la cheminée, endormi et puant l'alcool. Elle était horrifiée, de le voir dans un tel état alors qu'il était à peine huit heure du soir. Il avait la bouche ouverte, un filet de bave coulait. Elle sortit un mouchoir, et l'essuya le cœur serré.  
Comment Grand-mère avait t'elle pu laisser son petit fils comme cela ? Elle eut vite la réponse lorsqu'une soubrette lui annonça que la vieille dame avait prit son après midi et sa soirée, pour remercie Paul et Germaine.  
Avec l'aide de deux autres domestiques, elle le monta dans sa chambre.  
« Je vous remercie , vous pouvez disposer » dit t'elle.  
Il était plongé dans un coma éthylique tel, qu'il ne s' était pas réveiller une seule fois. Elle s'agenouilla près du lit. Elle lui retira délicatement son catogan et démêla ses longs cheveux. Ils étaient si doux. Elle aimait passé la main dans ceux-ci pendant leurs ébats. Elle en appréciait tout autant le toucher maintenant. Puis Elle caressa tendrement sa joue.  
« Si seulement André, tu me disais ce qui te fait si mal. Si tu savais comme mon cœur souffre de te voir ainsi »  
Elle se pencha pour lui donner un tendre et léger baiser malgré l'odeur qui émanait de lui. Elle appuya ensuite sa tête contre le matelas pour contempler son visage. Elle ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait et le sommeil la prit par surprise. Il devait être, environ 7h du matin, en ce mardi quand André ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du soleil l'agressait et il ne savait pas trop si il rêvait encore ou si c'était bien Oscar agenouillée, la tête sur un coin de son matelas qui se tenait là. Il se redressa. Sa tête le lançait atrocement. Le mouvement de celui-ci, réveilla La demoiselle.  
« Oh… » fit t'elle en constatant qu'elle s'était endormie là.  
« Bonjour Oscar » fit t'il difficilement « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »  
« Je t'ai trouvé ivre mort ! je me suis inquiétée » dit t'elle encore engourdie.  
Le cœur d'André en fut profondément touché. Oscar était restée près de lui à le veiller. Son regard se fit velours.  
« Merci » dit t'il doucement.  
« C'est normal , que crois tu ? Je vois que tu ne vas pas bien. Si seulement tu voulais bien me parler. »  
« Une bassine ! vite Oscar » cria t'il soudain.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Je vais vomir, vite » Dit t'il en appuyant sa main contre sa bouche. Oscar se leva en panique et prit la petite bassine qui servait à la toilette dans la hâte. Elle eut juste le temps de la mettre sous sa tête pour éviter que l'immonde mixture ne vienne salir les draps.  
« Ca va mieux ? » questionna t'elle  


André était en sueur et pale. « Non, je … » il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il vomit une seconde fois. Elle prit une serviette et l'imbiba d'eau qui se trouvait dans la carafe. Puis elle épongea et nettoya son ami tout en lui frottant le dos de l'autre main pour lui faire passer la douleur.  
« Ca t'apprendra à te saouler »  
« Je me sens pas bien… »  
Oscar fit sonné les domestiques qui arrivèrent dans la minute.  
« Allez cherchez de l'eau fraiche et une bassine » ordonna t'elle. Si tôt dit si tôt fait, elle leur échangea la bassine pleine contre la vide et la replaça sous André. Il s'épura une dernière fois.  
« Bois, c'est de l'eau bien fraiche. Ca va te faire du bien » lui dit t'elle avec compassion tout en lui tendant le verre d'eau.  
« Merci »  
« Oh Oscar, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir cela. Quel spectacle… » fit t'il honteux.  
« Ce n'est pas grave ! heureusement que j'étais là ! Je n'ose imaginer l'état de tes draps » sourit t'elle.  
« C'est sur j'aurais entendu Grand-mère à des kilomètres »  
« Te sens tu mieux? » dit t'elle en lui passant une dernière fois la serviette humide pour l'essuyer.  
« Oui »  
« Je vais te laisser alors, je t'attends en bas, mais n'hésites pas à m'appeler si tu en as besoin »  
« Très bien »  
André avait le cœur apaisé. Oscar avait veillé sur lui, avait pris soin de lui. Certes, elle entretenait une liaison et était amoureuse de Mr de Fersen, mais au moins , elle venait de lui prouver qu'elle restait son amie et serait là pour lui. Cela atténuait légèrement sa douleur.

Quelques heures et trois coups de louche plus tard, lorsque Grand-mère fut au courant du réveil musclé de son petits fils, les deux amis se trouvaient à Versailles mais une fois de plus à des tâches séparées. En effet André devait rattraper son travail de la veille.  
Oscar ne savait que faire, nous étions mardi… André se rendrait t'il cette fois au trou noir ? Que devait t'elle faire ? Céder ou mettre un terme définitivement à tout cela ? Comme il n'était pas venu samedi, elle pouvait ne pas s'y rendre et finir raisonnablement toute cette histoire. Elle ne serait plus jalouse d'elle-même. Certes, il restait toujours dans un coin de sa tête que tant qu'il le faisait avec elle, il ne le ferait pas avec d'autres. L'idée qu'André puisse être dans les bras d'une autre la révulsait. Elle ne supporterait pas. De plus, si elle y allait, peut être lui avouerait t'il pourquoi il n'était pas venu la dernière fois. Elle prit alors sa décision. Ce soir, elle l'attendrait dans la chambre 21.  
« Vous m'écoutez colonel ? » lui dit Monsieur de Mercy.  
« Pardon, je réfléchissais à la situation »  
« La reine refuse, comme toujours de m'écouter. Pour la seconde fois, elle a dansé avec le ce suédois. Je sais que vous êtes intervenue une fois. Si vous pouviez… »  
« Je.. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus Monsieur de Mercy. »  
« Sa majesté écoute toujours vos conseils »  
« Je ne vous promets rien »  
Oscar ne voulait plus jouer le rôle qu'on lui demandait. Elle ne séparait par Fersen et la reine. L'amour est précieux. De quel droit lui demandait t'on d'agir aussi cruellement. Non, elle ne serait pas celle qui briserait les moments de réconfort de son ami Fersen et de sa souveraine.  
De son coté, André brossait les chevaux, plongé aussi dans ses pensées. Irait t'il ce soir au trou noir ? Il ne savait pas si il le devait ou non. Il était certain que le corps et la sensation que lui procurait cette inconnue lui manquait terriblement. Serait t'elle au rendez vous d'ailleurs ? Ne l'avait t'il pas délaissé samedi. En même temps, supporterait t'il d'être seul ce soir, alors qu'Oscar partirait pour son rendez vous secret auprès de Fersen ? Non, il ne le supporterait pas. Il serait bien mieux à se perdre dans les bras de cette jeune femme.  
« Ah André ! je vous trouve enfin ! » lança le suédois.  
« Fersen ? Mais que faites vous là ? » lança t'il surpris  
« Je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu !, comment allez vous ? »  
« Bien » fit André du mieux qu'il pouvait pour contenir ses émotions devant celui qui avait finalement gagné le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait.  


« Je viens récupérer ma carte » dit t'il. « J'espère que vous en avez bien profité »  
« Comment ! » fit André choqué.  
« Oui…je pensais m'y rendre ce soir »  
Le sang d'André ne fit qu'un tour. Comment pouvait t'il faire cela à Oscar ! la trahir, la tromper , la faire souffrir. Il ne réfléchit pas plus un instant. Son poing vint violemment heurté la joue du beau nordique qui tomba sur le sol.  
« Comment pouvez vous faire cela à Oscar ! » hurla t'il.  
« Mais enfin, êtes vous fou ? André, faire quoi à Oscar ? »  
« Retourner au trou noir, après les soirées que vous avez passés ensemble »  
« Mon ami, calmez vous, je ne comprend rien à ce que vous me dites ! Il doit y avoir un énorme malentendu. Je n'ai jamais vu Oscar en soirée ! »  
André fixait le comte, les poings toujours serrés.  
« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez entendu, mais c'est sa majesté qui venait me rendre visite à Noisy. »  
« Comment ? » fit André abasourdi.  
Il accorda alors à monsieur de Fersen d'écouter ses explications puis suite aux révélations, s'excusa platement.  
André n'en revenait pas de s'être trompé à ce point. Malgré qu'il soit soulagé d'entendre que Fersen n'entretenait nullement une relation avec celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. La question n'en fut pas réglée pour autant. Elle se rendait donc toujours à des bals où manifestement, un autre homme avait réussi à La charmer. Il était revenu au point de départ.

Chapitre 6

André avait réussi à convaincre le comte de Fersen, de lui laisser sa carte pour la nuit. Le comte avait été compréhensif lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué la situation de ses rendez-vous avec la belle inconnue, même si celui ci fut choqué d'apprendre qu'André avait parlé.  
Le jeune homme se devait donc de se rendre pour la dernière fois à la chambre 21. Il eut un pincement au coeur à l'idée que cette aventure allait se terminer.  
Oscar avait, elle aussi, décidée de se rendre au Trou Noir et partie plus tôt laissant André à Versailles. Celui ci ne pouvait pas rentrer avec elle, dû à l'amont de travail qui lui restait.

En fait la situation les arrangeait tous les deux.  
Lui s'était juré qu'une fois mis fin à ses rendez vous au Trou Noir, il se mettrait à suivre en cachette Oscar.  
Quant à elle, elle était impatiente d'être au soir. Elle espérait qu'il parlerait peut être de ce qui le tracassait.

La jeune colonelle arriva au château et alla chercher Grand-mère en cuisine pour qu'elle vienne l'aider à se préparer. La gouvernante était en train de déposer un gros bouquet de roses pêche dans un vase.  
" Grand-mère! Tu viens m'aider, je dois partir avant qu'André ne rentre"  
" Oh Oscar, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu sortes ce soir, c'est trop risqué"  
" Pourquoi?" demanda Oscar en se penchant pour sentir les roses " Ce bouquet est magnifique"  
" Ton père vient de rentrer" ajouta la vieille femme.  
" Oh non, père est de retour!! Il devait rentrer la semaine prochaine seulement"  
" Sa mission a été écourtée"

Oscar était très embarrassée. S'il venait de rentrer, elle allait devoir passer par l'habituel : " Alors mon fils, qu'avez vous fait pendant mon absence ?"  
Grand-mère vit la mine désappointée de sa petite fille.  
" Tu y tiens beaucoup à ce bal..."  
" Oui" fit Oscar avec une petite moue qui fit fondre le coeur de vieille dame.  
" Alors je m'occupe de ton vieux père! J'en fais mon affaire" déclara t'elle.  


" Oh Grand-mère merci" fit t'elle en lui déposant une bise sur la joue.  
" Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe!"  
" Encore merci"  
" De rien" fit la vieille dame en posant le vase avec les roses sur le buffet de la cuisine. " Là, elles sont bien!" fit Grand-mère satisfaite.  
" Grand-mère, dépêches toi!" dit Oscar impatiente.

Une demie heure plus tard, Oscar fut prête. Il fallait cependant qu'elle puisse sortir de sa chambre, sans croiser le général.  
" Il est dans son bureau, mais tu le connais, il peut sortir à tout moment" rappela Grand-mère.  
"Oui"  
" Ecoute, je vais aller le voir, et l'occuper le temps que tu sortes"  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Oscar pu s'engouffrer dans le carrosse qui l'amenait au Trou Noir.

Chose exceptionnelle, quand elle arriva, il constata que son ami d'enfance, était déjà installé.  
Elle s'allongea près de lui et lui caressa le torse, le coeur battant. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir le toucher de nouveau, l'enlaçer, l'embrasser.  
" Je suis désolé, de n'être pas venu, samedi... J'ai eu un contretemps." commença André  
Oscar retint son souffle, allait il lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé enfin?  
Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

" Je me dois de vous dire également, que l'ami qui m'a prêté la carte, est revenu. C'est ma dernière soirée avec vous"  
Le coeur d'Oscar s'arrêta à cette révélation.  
La dernière fois... Les paroles de son ami sonnèrent comme un couperet.  
" Sachez que j'ai beaucoup apprécié ces moments en votre compagnie." dit t'il en l'embrassant avec passion sur les lèvres.  
Cependant, Oscar n'arrivait pas à avoir l'esprit à la luxure. Apres cette nuit, il n'y aurait plus rien, plus d'espoir d'être ainsi dans ses bras  
" Je vous sens tendue..." dit André

Oscar en avait les larmes aux yeux, comment allait t'elle faire, si cette fois c'était la fin?  
Elle l'enlaça un peu plus fort. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle voulait le sentir près de lui. Il caressa ses cheveux.  
Oscar n'arrivait pas à se relaxer.  
" Vous m'en voulez de ne pas être venu samedi? C'est peut être cela? Je vous sens nerveuse, vous n"êtes pas comme d'habitude" s'inquiéta André.

" Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas fréquenter ce genre d'endroit, je me fais du soucis pour vous, une fois que je ne serais plus ici, il y a tout de même toute sorte de gens au Trou Noir..." continua André

"J'aimerai vous dire, si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, vous me trouverez au château des Jarjayes, demandez André. Sachez que vous pouvez compter sur moi"  
" Il vaudrait peut être mieux que je rentre " poursuivit t'il " Je sens que cela ne va pas, vous ne bougez pas. Je ne voulais pas vous fâcher en ne venant pas Samedi."

André commença à se lever. Oscar paniqua. Il n'allait pas partir? Pas comme ça? Pas tout de suite. Elle le retint par le bras  
" Non" lança t'elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de prononcer un mot  
André se figea un instant. Le voila qu'il avait cru entendre dans ce ''non'' la voix d'Oscar.  
De son coté, elle était mortifiée. L'avait t'il reconnu?  
"Votre voix…….. Non rien " dit t'il  
" C'est bien moi André " lâcha finalement Oscar à l'agonie et sans vraiment avoir pensé aux conséquences, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.  


André cette fois n'avait plus de doute. Cependant, cela lui semblait surréaliste.  
" Oscar ?" dit t'il avec un trouble dans la voix, mais sans trop y croire malgré tout.  
" Oui, André, c'est moi..."

Il se leva d'un bond comme si le lit était devenu un tas de braises ardentes.  
" André" fit t'elle " J'imagine que tu dois être surpris"  
" Surpris ? le mot est faible " répondit t'il d'une voix tremblante "La foudre vient de me tomber dessus plutôt"  
" Oui..."  
Oscar ne savait pas trop quoi dire.  
" Pâle sang bleu Oscar! C'était toi tout ce temps! Et tu ne m'as rien dit!" constata avec effroi André qui essayait de reconstruire le puzzle dans sa tête.  
" Je… Je ne savais pas quoi dire quand tu as parlé... Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal... Je pensais que ça serait mieux si tu n'étais au courant de rien"  
" Tu as joué la comédie toute la semaine..."  
" Je sais, je ne suis pas fière, mais..."  
" Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu sois venue dans un tel lieu! Et vierge! Je n'y arrive pas"

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc  
" C'est la chambre de Fersen ! Tu étais venue pour Fersen! Tu étais venue lui donner ta virginité! Toi! Toi qui te refuses à porter des robes. Toi qui te considères comme une homme, tu as voulu devenir une femme pour lui"  
Oscar ne sut quoi répondre.  
" Mais réponds au lieu de rester muette! " cria André  
" J'ai eu ce moment d'égarement en effet... Mais, quand j'ai su que c'était toi, ça n'a pas fait de différence, j'étais si bien"  
" Je ne sais pas ce que je dois comprendre…"  
" J'ai adoré ces moments avec toi, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis revenue... Que j'ai accepté que tu entres en moi alors que je savais que ce n'était pas Fersen"  
" J'ai l'impression d'avoir été utilisé, Fersen ou moi, quelle différence, du moment que cela te plaisait"  
" Non c'est faux! Pas du tout, grâce à cela, j'ai compris une chose importante! Je t'aime"

Elle l'aimait, c'était ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle l'aimait, il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était réel...  
Aussi réel que lorsqu'il avait dépucelé Emilie, le jour de ses 17 ans, qui était folle amoureuse de Pierre, mais que ce dernier ne voulait pas sortir avec des vierges, prétextant qu'après celle ci tombent toujours amoureuse de vous et ne vous laissent plus tranquille. Il avait donc accepté d'aider Emilie, pour qu'elle puisse fréquenté Pierre, mais la théorie de Pierre fut avérée être approuvée et Emilie lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour deux jours plus tard.  
Oscar était telle donc aussi victime de ce phénomène? Elle avait l'illusion de l'amour parce qu'il avait été le premier ?  
Sa déclaration avait alors un arrière goût amer. Il avait toujours voulu être aimé d'elle, mais pas en roue de secours, pas dans ses conditions. Et qu'arriverait t'il le jour où elle passerait un peu trop de temps avec Fersen. Il serait jeté aux oubliettes?

" N'as tu rien à me dire André, je te déclare ma flamme et tu me laisses dans le silence le plus horrible qui soit " dit Oscar peinée.  
" Vas te rhabiller, nous devons parler sérieusement, et dans le noir c'est impossible" dit t'il.  
Oscar se sentait glacée. Elle allait être rejetée par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.  
" Bien" fit t'elle tristement.

Un quart plus tard, ils étaient dans le carrosse. Ni Oscar, ni André n'osaient se regarder.  
" Ce que tu crois être de l'amour n'en est pas Oscar" commença André  
Il expliqua sa fabuleuse théorie sur les femmes et leur première fois, sans toute fois mentionner 

son expérience personnelle devant une Oscar médusée.  
" Je ne suis pas une adolescente, André!" rétorqua Oscar pour sa défense " Mais bien une adulte! Et quand je dis que je t'aime, c'est que je t'aime!" s'énerva la jeune femme. " Si c'est la ta manière, de décliner mes sentiments, tu pourrais être plus direct! Pas la peine de prendre de gants! Tu n'en as jamais pris, alors pourquoi commencer ?"  
" Je ne décline nullement tes sentiments, je veux juste être sûr que tu ne te trompes pas. Il n'y a pas une semaine, tu rentrais dans cette chambre pour te faire dépuceler par Fersen, celui après qui tu soupirais nuit et jour! Ce n'est pas rien tout de même!"

La seule chose qu'Oscar retint de la tirade fut le début de la phrase.  
" Tu ne déclines pas mes sentiments... Ca veut dire..."  
" Je t'ai toujours aimé " fit André assez froidement.  
Tout cela lui paraissait tellement irréel.  
La phrase fit chaud au coeur d'Oscar.  
" Tu m'aimes...?"  
" Oui..."  
Elle lui prit le bras et approcha son visage pour l'embrasser.  
" Il n'y a plus de problèmes alors, nous nous aimons, tout va pour le mieux…"

André se recula avec regret mais il le devait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.  
" Non Oscar, tu oublies ce que je t'ai dit"  
" Oui, j'y suis allée en pensant que c'était Fersen ! Et alors j'ai failli faire une grosse erreur, mais le Seigneur m'a remis sur le droit chemin en te plaçant dans cette même chambre! Et tu peux parler! Toi tu m'aimes, mais coucher avec d'autres femmes, ça ne te dérange pas."  
" C'est différent. Et puis je suis un homme"  
La gifle claqua sur la joue d'André  
" En fait, je vais te dire une chose, c'est moi qui ne croit pas à ton amour! Le beau parleur que tu fais vraiment! Tu m'aimes, ben voyons, pourtant la semaine dernière, tu n'as pas hésité à me mentir pour venir visiter la chambre 21! Plutôt deux fois qu'une même, pour te plonger dans les draps d'une inconnue! Tu étais bien content de me laisser, il est beau ton amour"

" Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas venu samedi ? Parce que samedi, je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi, alors j'ai préféré rester, j'ai acheté des livres, j'ai cuisiné une blanquette de veau et un clafoutis, et j'avais tout installé près de la cheminée, c'est là qu'il était mon amour!"  
Oscar était stupéfaite. Il avait fait cela pour elle. Il l'avait faite passer, elle, avant la luxure, avant la chambre 21.

" Et puis Grand-mère, m'a fait comprendre que je ne devais rien attendre, tu menais une vie de femme, allant au bal... Et elle m'a caché dans l'armoire et j'ai tout vu! Et ensuite j'étais dévasté"

Tout prenait alors son sens. Il avait été si malheureux à cause d'elle.  
Elle se pencha vers lui et lui caressa la joue tendrement, ce que cette fois il laissa faire.  
" Je comprends tout maintenant"  
Puis elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, tendrement.  
"Non" fit André, "J'aimerai mais non, je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne veux pas faire une bêtise"  
" Je t'aime André! C'est incroyable que tu ne veuilles pas me croire!"  
"Grand-mère dit toujours que le temps donne réponse à tout... Prenons un peu de recul tu veux bien"  
" Grand-mère! Je vais la passer à la broche dès que je rentre! L'age n'est pas toujours signe de sagesse!" grogna Oscar

" Tu veux du temps ? Tu en auras, mais ça sera du temps de perdu!"  
Elle croisa les bras  
" Je sais ce que je te dit quand je te dis que je t'aime! Tu crois que cette semaine fut facile pour moi? Me rendre compte de tout cela en si peu de temps!"  


" Alors réponds moi Oscar, si tu avais su que j'allais au Trou Noir... Y serais tu allée pour moi? Comme tu y allais pour Fersen lorsque tu l'as appris?"

" Non, certainement pas!" dit Oscar franche et honnête " Pas le jour même! Mais je suis sûre que ça m'aurait rendu malade de savoir que tu couchais avec d'autres et que j'aurais fini par y aller! Ou bien je ne t'aurais pas laisser libre une journée, je t'aurais empêché de sortir, je serais aller te chercher moi même"  
" Comment!?"  
" Parce que la jalousie, m'aurait rendu folle, la jalousie m'aurait ouvert les yeux sur celui que j'avais juste à coté de moi! J'étais même jalouse de moi même, de celle que tu voyais au Trou Noir"

" Comment!?"

" J'aurais été rongée par la jalousie! Parce que tu es à moi!! Tu as toujours été à moi, rien qu'à moi, je n'aurais pas supporté"

" Mais Oscar, tu ne pensais tout de même que pendant tout ce temps je n'avais jamais fréquenté une fille"

" Silence, tais toi! Non, bien sûr que non! Ca ne m'a même jamais frôlé l'esprit. D'ailleurs je ne veux même pas en entendre parler. Quelle horreur ! " hurla t'elle

André sourit. Elle était vraiment jalouse. Il s'approcha d'elle attendri pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Oscar était encore révulsée par les dernières paroles de son ami. Elle tapa sur André  
" Enlève tes sales pattes d'infidèle" cria t'elle  
André se mit à rire.  
" Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle?"  
" J'adore te voir si possessive"  
" Alors, si tu adores ça, quand on sera rentré, tu vas jurer sur la bible de ne jamais plus en toucher une autre que moi!"  
" T'es sérieuse?"  
" Très"  
" Si tu fais la même chose, alors je le ferais"  
" Très bien"

Le carrosse arrivait enfin chez les Jarjayes.  
" Ah! Mon père, j'oubliais! Il est rentré"  
" Quoi, le général est là?"  
" Il faut que je sorte avec prudence, s'il me surprend, finit la carrière militaire, bonjour le couvent" fit Oscar  
" J'ai une idée!" fit André  
" Vas y"  
" Pour ne pas prendre de risque, on va se changer, comme ça même si tu le croises par hasard, tu es en homme, même si c'est un peu large, ça ne sera pas trop grave"  
" Quoi? Mais et toi? Tu ne rentreras jamais dans la robe"  
" Tu enverras Grand-mère m'apporter des habits de rechange"  
" Tu oublies que dans ce cas là, elle va savoir qu'on était ensemble, je te rappelle qu'elle pense que je vais au bal "

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus que la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit.  
" Ma petite Oscar! Oh André, tu es là ? Qu'est ce que… ?"  
" Une longue histoire Grand-mère, figures toi, qu'André était au bal"  
" Je vois " fit Grand-mère  


Elle donna un coup sur la tête de son petit fils pensant que le vaurien l'avait suivi pour savoir qui était le jeune homme des pensées d'Oscar.  
" Aie!"  
André descends tout de suite de là! " Va falloir que je te parle sérieusement. "

" Oscar, ton père dors, tu peux y aller tranquillement"  
" Merci"

Oscar rentra avec précipitation dans le château par l'allée des domestiques et alors qu'André allait la suivre, il fut retenu par la veste par sa grand-mère furibonde.  
" Minute, ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié"  
Oscar laissa André sans remords, le plus important était qu'elle retrouve un habit plus discret et mieux approprié. Elle viendrait au secours de son prince après.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es allé espionner ma petite Oscar" lança la vieille femme " Mon petit quand comprendras tu, qu'il n'y a rien pour toi à espérer ? Quand bien même, n'oublie pas ton rang. Bref, c'est impossible, tu dois te le rentrer dans ton petit crâne!"  
" Si Grand-mère tout est possible! Je l'aime, et Oscar m'aime"  
" Comment?"  
" Nous nous sommes avoués notre amour ce soir..."  
" Que quoi?"  
" Mon amour pour elle est bien réciproque"  
" Je ne comprend pas"  
" C'est une longue histoire et c'est une histoire privée" dit André d'un ton ferme

" Très bien, vous vous aimez! La belle affaire! Cela ne va vous conduire qu'à d'autres souffrances! Tu es un domestique André. Dans ce monde où l'on vit on n'a que faire de l'amour! Elle est noble, tu es roturier. Il n'y a pas d'avenir"  
" C'est facile pour toi de dire ça! Tu as épousé celui que tu aimais, tu as vécu avec lui! Mais c'est vrai il était roturier aussi. Mais je ne laisserai pas Oscar, jamais!"

" Et moi je ne laisserai, jamais André" rétorqua Oscar qui arriva à son tour.  
" Si vous pensez que votre amour est suffisant pour vaincre tous les obstacles du système, vous vous trompez. Qu'allez vous dire au général?"

" Il n'a pas à le savoir Grand-mère" répondirent en choeur les deux jeunes gens.  
" Jamais dans ma maison! Vous ne vivrez pas dans le pêché" dit t"elle en faisant un signe de croix

André allait rétorquer quand Oscar lui fit signe de se taire.  
La grand-mère de celui ci avait des principes, tout autant que son père. André ne dit donc rien.  
" Cependant Grand-mère, nous partirons s'il le faut... Mais je ne laisserai personne, pas même mon père, nous séparer"  
La vieille femme se rongeait les sangs. Si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose, son petit fils et sa petite fille, qu'elle aimait tant, allaient la quitter. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

" Je... Je parlerai moi même au général" annonça t'elle. " Laissez moi préparer le terrain"  
Oscar et André se regardèrent et approuvèrent. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans cette maison qui n'avait pas peur de parler au maître des lieux C'était elle.  
" Je ne vous promets rien cela dit! J'ai eu beau hurler lorsqu'il a décidé de t'élever en garçon, cela n'a rien fait " déclara t'elle.  
" Merci Grand-mère " dit André

Les deux jeunes gens partirent main dans la main mais furent vite rattraper par la gouvernante.  
" Si vous croyez que je suis idiote! Il n'y aura pas de pêcheurs sous mon toit"  
" Comment?"  


" Je vais prendre soin de vous enfermer chacun à clefs dans vos chambres, je connais les affres d'un amour tout neuf, qui ne demande qu'a être éprouvé. C'est hors de question"  
" Grand-mère tu plaisantes"  
" Pas du tout!"

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes amoureux étaient sur le point d'être enfermés dans leurs chambres.  
" Que je ne vous retrouve pas, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je sais qu'il y a les fenêtres! Je viendrais faire des rondes!"  
" Tu crois pas que tu exagères?"  
" Il ne faut pas contrarier le Seigneur, si vous voulez que le général m'écoute avec attention! "  
" Tu as notre parole pour cette nuit" fit Oscar  
"Bien" acquiesça André qui respectait les voeux de sa Grand-mère.

Grand mère avait fort à faire maintenant. Et pas des moindres, il fallait réveiller le général et lui expliquer la situation.  
Il fallait lui parler au plus vite et le prendre au dépourvu. S'il réfléchissait trop, il finissait par s'embrouiller, ne pas décider, et s'emporter. Quoique ses réactions impulsives n'étaient pas non plus de tout repos.

Elle entra donc sans frapper chez le Général qui dormait tranquillement. Sa femme résidait à Versailles auprès de Marie Antoinette et ne partageait plus sa couche depuis bien longtemps.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration.  
" Général, réveillez vous!" dit t'elle doucement.  
" Hum... Qu'est ce?"  
" J'ai à vous parler"  
" Grand-mère?"  
" Oui"  
" Mais quelle heure est t'il?"  
" Trois heure du matin"  
" Quoi!" fit t'il en se redressant d'un bond " Le roi a besoin de moi!! Passez moi mon uniforme!"  
" Non calmez vous! Le roi n'a pas besoin de vous. C'est moi qui ai à vous parler d'une chose importante"  
" Ah... Il s'agit des roses... Vous..."  
" Non, non, les roses sont parfaites; je les adore, il s'agit d'Oscar et d'André"  
" Oscar et André? Quelle bêtises ont t'il encore donc fait!? Enfin ce ne sont plus des gamins!"  
" Ils s'aiment!"  
" Quoi!!" hurla le général

Le ''quoi'' fut si puissant qu'il résonna jusqu"aux chambres respectives d'Oscar et d'André  
" Je vais vous servir un cognac"  
" Un double s'il vous plait"  
Elle s'assit ensuite sur le lit en lui tendant le verre qu'il bu cul sec.  
" Comment cela se peut l? Nos enfants! Ils sont comme frère et soeur!! Ils ne peuvent pas... C'est répugnant " fit Monsieur de Jarjayes.  
" Mais ils ne le sont pas..." dit Grand-mère.  
" Vous venez me l'annoncer en pleine nuit... Vous l'avez fait exprès"  
" Je vous connais, laissez donc votre coeur parler, votre raison vous fourvoie toujours"

" Puis je vous rappeler que ce sont vos principes et votre raison à vous... Qui..."  
" Vous étiez et vous êtes mariés! Je sais quel mal cela fait d'être une femme trompée, je ne serais jamais la maîtresse d'un homme marié" rétorqua t'elle.  
" De toute façon vous être trop vieille maintenant "  
" Goujat!" dit t'elle en le tapant sur le tête.  
" Aie !. C'est pour cela que je vous ai toujours aimé, vous êtes la seule à me tenir tête! Mon père 

m'a fait épouser une femme discrète et qui ne dit mot, il n'y avait pas pire choix"  
" Il ne s'agit pas de nous général, mais d'Oscar et d'André. Ces deux petits s'aiment... Je crains qu'ils ne nous quittent si si..." dit Grand-mère en sanglotant  
" Oh allons…" fit Le général en la prenant dans ses bras.

Le général savait combien il était important pour Grand-mère d'avoir ses deux petits près d'elle. Son mari infidèle, un soir avait prit son second fils âgé de deux ans pour partir avec une autre femme, était revenu six mois après avec le bébé mourrant, qu'ils n'avaient pu sauvé. Puis quelques mois plus tard, le grand-père d'André avait disparu pour ne plus jamais reparaître. Puis ce fut le tour de son unique fils, qui périt dans un incendie des années plus tard. La vie avait été dure pour elle.  
" J'irai voir le roi... Ils ne partiront pas, ils ne vous quitteront pas et ils vous nous faire une belle petite famille " dit le général tendrement.  
Elle essuya ses larmes.  
" Je vous remercie" lui dit elle en lui prenant la main.  
" Je vais peut être y mettre cependant une condition" dit le général  
" Une condition?"  
" Dormez avec moi cette nuit"  
" Comment ?" fit t'elle outrée  
" Je ne parlais que de dormir Marron"  
" Je ne sais pas si cela est bien correct"  
" Pour une fois... En plus c'est le jour de notre rencontre" fit t'il avec large sourire puis il continua :  
" Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier! Je venais d'avoir 17 ans, vous veniez pour le poste de nourrice pour mes deux petites filles et vous n'étiez pas banale, du haut de votre mètre cinquante cinq. Vous n'étiez pas arrivée depuis quelques minutes que vous m'avez hurlé dessus parce que je fumais près du bébé"  
" On ne fume pas près d'un enfant!!" répéta la veille dame  
" Ah oui j'ai appris à fumer dans mon bureau"  
" J'étais si jeune à l'époque... A peine 30 ans"  
" Vous n'avez pas changé"  
Grand mère fronça les sourcils  
" Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment... Voulez vous dire que j'avais l'air si fripé que cela déjà à trente ans?"  
" Non, je veux dire que pour moi vous avez toujours le visage de l'amour"  
La vieille dame rougit.

" Très bien, je reste dormir avec vous ce soir..."  
" Nous leur annoncerons la bonne nouvelle demain... "  
" Je vous remercie"  
" Marron..."  
" Oui oui à votre manière, vous leur direz, pas de soucis, tant que vous leur dite"  
Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de celle-ci  
" Bonne nuit"  
" Bonne nuit" répondit t'elle.

Le lendemain les prisonniers André Grandier et Oscar de Jarjayes furent libérés de leur prison.  
" Décidément mon fils, vous n'en faites qu'a votre tête" tonna le général  
L'argumentation dura plus d'une heure. Le général mit à rude épreuve les nerfs des jeunes amoureux, désireux de les tester, pendant que Grand-mère, connaissant déjà l'issue, servait le café tranquillement.  
" Vous avez ma bénédiction" déclara finalement le général.  
" Père..."  
" A condition que vous ne quittez pas votre carrière militaire."  
" Oui"  
" Bien"  


Oscar et André se regardèrent tendrement.  
" Vous pouvez disposez" leur dit t'il.

Les deux jeunes gens n'en revenaient pas. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre d'Oscar, en s'embrassant fougueusement.  
" Nous allons nous marier" dit André encore sous le choc  
" Oui ... Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre la nuit de noce pour découvrir à la lumière du jour ton corps " dit Oscar sans pudeur.  
" C'est sûr... De toute façon, tout a déjà été consommé"  
Il l'a bascula sur le lit tout en l'embrassant dans le cou

Pendant ce temps, Grand-mère qui se doutait de ce qui se tramait fronça les sourcils.  
" Je devrais aller les séparer"  
" Non vous vous restez avec moi! Vous allez me faire la lecture"  
" Comment?"  
" Laissez les tranquille, ils sont jeunes, et libres"  
" Bien" soupira t'elle " Quel livre?"  
" La nouvelle Héloïse, il parait que c'est très bien"  
" Tout de même ce n'est pas correct"  
" Ce qui n'est pas correct, c'est que nous nous n'ayons jamais rien fait..." soupira le général  
" Vous êtes mariés"  
" Je sais"

" Allez lisez" lui dit t'il en lui souriant.

fin


End file.
